What's Next
by Ocellus
Summary: KakashixOC story. Nevada now lives in Konoha after a certain incident. She works at a porn store while dealing with her bipolar boss and Gai constantly at her side. Some chapters are being refreshed.
1. In the Forest

First off I just want to make a few comments such as I don't own Naruto or the characters within the story but the OC character is a creation of my imagination. Please forgive my grammar and spelling errors that I make. I'm not the greatest writer but I am trying to improve my writing. This is my first fanfic story so be nice.

* * *

_Why does it have to be so HOT?_

_How can anyone sleep in frickin this weather?_ I kicked what little bed sheet that was covering my naked body off of me.

Since it was the dead middle of summer, heat waves have been passing. But we were having more of them then the previous years. Usually when the summer came around, I would have my fan on full blast and the AC running 24/7. But because the air conditioner broke the house felt like a sauna. The heat trapped inside the house made it unbearable to sleep. The fans just circulated the warm air, only making conditions worse.

Sighing from my frustration over lack of both cool air and sleep, I found something decent to wear and walked out to the balcony in the living room with my bunny slippers. I didn't want the pedestrians below me on the street to see a naked sweaty 17 year old. Though I had to admit, it would be a lot cooler if I wasn't wearing a gossamer tank top and short shorts. I guess this is what I get for living in the city: hellish heat. Dazing off into a train of though made my head move up to look at the sky.

_The sky is so black._

_Maybe a little too dark._ The sliding glass door opened.

"There you are sweetie." My half asleep mother called to me.

"Ya mom?" I asked back.

"I just put Austin to sleep and figured you be out here." Austin being my little brother.

"It's a bit warm inside."

"It is, but don't stay up too late. You have to drop Austin off at Grandma's."

"I won't"

"Good night honey, Love you." She kissed my head affectingly

"Love you too, sweet dreams." And the sliding glass door shut.

Deciding to stay the night outside, I quickly went back in to retrieve a pillow and my light sheer bathrobe so that I would have a feel of sleeping in a bed or to make me feel relaxed. After settling down on the hammock, I tried to closing my eyes to fall asleep but failed. My eyes returned back to the dark sky since I was lying on my back. All of a sudden I began to feel a very dizzy or like I was rocking back in forth on a boat.

_Must be the wind moving the hammock. _

But the wind wasn't blowing. If the wind was blowing, then the wind chimes would be playing. The wind chimes weren't making a sound. I brushed that all off and rotated to lie on my side (a little difficult in a hammock I mite add). There I closed my eyes to help me clam down but it still didn't help.

As if things could have gotten worse I couldn't get up to rotate my body. Was something on me? It was as if I was being pushed down or someone turned up the gravity. With all my strength I forced myself to move but couldn't. I didn't even make a budge. In this new state of panic, I again opened my eyes to see what the hell was happening.

_Okay it's dark?_

_It shouldn't be this dark!_

"What the hell is going on?" I managed to scream but things stayed the same.

Overcome by the fear of death or a heart attack, possibly a stroke, I did what most people would do, cry. I couldn't do anything. I had no control over myself. I couldn't prepare for what happened next. The sound of electricity, high voltage current was near by. At first there was a tingling sensation as felt being tickled but soon enough it turned pernicious. The feel of my body being torn in two came over me. My hands, arms, legs, neck, felt like they were cut up. Just like air being exposed to newly open sores.

_Please make it stop._

_I'm not going to die. _

_I'm not going to die_. I kept on telling myself while the electricity was ripping through me.

"I'm not going to die!" My hoarse voice pushed it out before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hmmm." My body was telling me to get up but I let out a moan of annoyance. So I just rolled over to try to induce my body to sleep more.

I tried to readjust my pillow but it was absent. Again I shrugged that off by thinking it could have fallen off the hammock. It was logical after all. Reaching out again to adjust my lovely pillow, my hand came in contact with blades of grass instead of my 1000 thread count bundle of goodness.

A little startled by this, I shoot up from my recumbent position and saw I was in a dense forest more or less on grass. Instead of being surrounded by tall buildings, I was enclosed by wooden giants, future timber, possibly fire kindle, okay I'll leave it at trees.

Being curious and a little spooked up, I realized I should probably understand my surroundings besides saying 'giant forest' or 'woodland wonderland'. It wouldn't hurt me to explore where I'm at.

_**Thunck**__._

_Was that a knife?_

_I think someone threw a knife at me?_

**_Thunck._**

**_Thunck._**

_Ya, someone throwing knives at me_.

"Ahhhhhh" I yelled and ducked to the ground for cover. More came buzzing toward my way. In a situation like this my inner banshee was dying to be released but I didn't want to expose myself.

"Show yourself?" A man in a black and gray outfit demanded. He drew his sword instead of those knives. I got a tiny glimpse of his head which was sprouting gray hair and a mask, bird mask?

"Nothing here boss." Another mans voice rang out among the trees.

I looked up to found more people dressed in the same outfit but with other animal mask.

They all jumped down from the branches, branches that are way too high.

_As if their skills were not impressive enough. Shezz, I cannot even climb a tree._

Lucky for me one of his partners whispered into his ear making him return the katana back into its sheath.

"Is he here?" The man I like to call bird man, asked to his cronies.

"Not what we've seen." The rabbit man spoke up.

"He has left no trace of evidence, sir." Surprisingly there was a woman… in a cat mask.

I was so engrossed with what they were talking about; I didn't hear foots steps behind me. A rough and sandpaper-like hand slid over my mouth preventing my screams to exit while the other grabbed a hold of my hands.

"Quiet girl or else you want me to make you shut up." He stuck out a knife to show me.

Quite frankly his smell made me shut up.

_God he smells like sewage. Has he ever heard of a bath?_

"Did you hear something?"

"I thought it was me but I smell something."

"Let's go."

The smelly man now had me tied up and was carrying me on his back. We were basically flying through the trees. About a couple minutes later we landed with a thud. Well, I landed with a thud.

There I was thrown up against a tree, rather harshly.

"You smell innocent, clean, and fresh. Like a brand new sword that has never felt blood." He traced his knife against my cheek.

"Are you scared? You wouldn't be crying because you're afraid of me?" I didn't recall crying.

"It will be over soon babe but you'll enjoy it."

_Help!_

I closed my eyes as he began to come closer. Seconds later I opened them to see one of the masked people jump at the guy and cut his arm off.

The insane crazy man launched at the guy with his one arm but was killed shortly after when the bird man snuck up behind him and sliced his head off. His body went limp as blood started to squirt from his neck.

Soon enough he fell on the now stained grass in a pool of his own blood, a lot of blood.

Being new to all of this, I began to sweat and possibly look very pale. Of course this guy was trying to harm me but seeing him get severed was just as bad.

"I don't think she is a threat" said cat woman.

"Your right, she seems a bit shocked by this." said bird man again.

"What should we do?" Rabbit man said.

"We have to take her back." The leader said who happened to be bird man.

"Why so?" Cat woman asked.

"She an eye witness to his death, and I don't fell any chakra coming off of her."

"What do you mean sir?"

"It is common for people to radiate large amount of energy when they are scared but this girl isn't."

My hands and legs soon were released from the rope fetters. Though I didn't move from my spot.

"Hey." I looked up.

"Follow us if you want to live." Another masked man said.

I gave him a look of confusion.

"You see that man over there." I figured who he was talking about so I didn't look.

"There are more people lurking in the forest who are willing to kill, rape, or mutilate for sheer pleasure or boredom."

Enough said I quickly trailed behind the group with some looking back to see if had weapons or if I was going to attack them.

About five hours later the animal people and I came up to a huge gate. Then it hit me like an unwanted pregnancy.

I was in Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reading! -- Ocellus


	2. The City Konwn As Konoha

Number 2 of What's Next!

_"..." - thinking_

"..."- talking

--

After going through the entrance gate and being stop by the guards, I had a quick chance to take in what had just happen.

The captain of the ANBU was telling one of the guards our encounter back in the forest and why he was bringing me to Konoha.

I notice that the guards on duty were not Izumo and Kotetsu, the usual two in Naruto.

Personally, I should be scared but I wasn't. Maybe I'm still trying adjust to the fact that A. I got transported to a world full of ninjas, B. almost got killed be a freakin' psycho, and C. they may take me as a prisoner or as a test subject if I tell them I'm not from this world!

_I want to go home._

I need to think of a back up plan just to be cautious. I should tell them that I came from the far north and was being chased by a serial killer who had a liking for young women.

_Ya that sounds right because there always serial killers out there.If worst comes to shove, I will have to…_

A hand on my shoulder interrupted my paranoid thoughts.

"Get moving" said one of the ANBU members.

Shortly we arrived at the Hokage's office and the captain announced " Hideki, Masami, Megumi, and Shirou you all can take your leave. Nobi and I will take care of the rest."

Without another word said they all vanished in a blink of an eye. _Damn, I wish I could do that. _

Nobi, captain, and I walked up the stairs up to the tower and entered the building.

On the wall I could see pictures of the Konoha's politicians.

_Lets see there is_ _the Shodai Hokage, Nidaime, Sandaime, and the Yondaime. No Godaime. That means Tsunade isn't Hokage yet. So either Minato or Sarutobi will see me in my SpongeBob Square Pants pjs along with my bed hair.GREAT. _

Captain opened the door and we came into the Hokage's main room.

Of course his back was facing us so I couldn't confirm who he was. "What can I do for you?" said a deep scratchy voice. He turned to us with pipe sticking out of his mouth.

_Its the Third Hokage. So Naruto is born because the third is in office and Minato's picture is up on the wall. But what time frame am I in and How old is he?_

"Hokage-sama, my squad and I found a woman in the forest of death. She has the most bizarre chakra I have felt. Out of curiosity, I thought it would be best to take her back home to know if she is a local." Said Captain.

I realized that Mr.Captain had short white hair and I automatically assumed it was Kakashi. "Yes, I can fell it too Shin" replied the Sandaime.

_Shit, I thought it was him. I got my hopes up for nothing. Hey maybe it is a codename.  
_

"I will have a specialist come in soon, If that's what you want Hokage-sama?" Captain Shin commented.

"Please. First off I would like to know about you. Where are you from miss?" the Hokage asked me. I was in sure panic when he stared directly in my eyes.

" I don't know." was the only thing I could say back. _What the heck happen to the Far north and the serial killer? Crap. I don't want to be a test subject nor a prisoner!_

" You don't know? Then tell me what is your name?" was the next question he threw at me.

_Would they really harm me if I tell the truth? The only worst thing that could happen is that they think I'm insane and put me in their asylum. There some people will believe me._" My name is...

" You called for me Hokage-sama" said a stout ninja. He must have been at least 6'0 with a face bigger than a basketball. Those hands could easily crush a persons neck. He looked around 19 or 20 years old but his scares brought back memories of the show.

_I know who that is. Its Morino. God he looks so young and bald! Oh on, He is an interrogator. Crap now I can't lie. The truth must come out. He fits the job perfectly.  
_

"We are first going to ask you some basic questions than switch off into further investigation that maybe at the headquarters" said the young Ibiki.

"Okay" was my response. I notice that the Hokage, Shin, and Nobi were all looking at me.

_This is one of the reasons why I hate attention._

"What is your name?" was the first question

"My name is Tate, Nevada Tate."

"How old are you?"

" 17 years old"

" Are you a Kunoichi?"

" No"

" Are you from Konoha?"

" No"

" Where are you from than?"

"Far, far, far west."

" Are you an alliance with any shinobi village?"

" No"

" Where in the western Hemisphere are you located at and why would you be all the way out here?"

_Think Nevada! Think! You cannot really think when you have four pairs of scrutinizing eyes on you and your life is at stake._

" I need to be out with it and I don't care if you think I'm insane. I'm not from your world. I speak a different language than you but right now I'm able to communicate with you for some odd reason." I said back

" You are from a different world where you speak another language besides ours?"

"Yes. I know it sounds really strange and you may think its a lie but its...

" I know it is not a lie."

"You do!"

I nearly craped my pants out of relief.

"The energy waves that your brain is producing tells me you are not lying."

" So does that mean you are not going to put me in prison nor use me as a test subject?" I said with some fear.

"..."

"..."

_Maybe I should run for the doors or jump out the window because he is starting to freak me out. The glass shards seem more comfortable than this awkward silence.  
_

"..."

"..."

_Again!_

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH. You thought that we would do that?!" he said while laughing

" Yes?" I replied back quietly. He was still laughing and so was the other two.

"It is unnecessary for us to preform such an act since chakra can allow us to understand things without taking drastic measures" said the Sandaime.

" That's makes you breath easier." I said back witha little chuckle.

" Now that we have some information on you, we will be able have you on file. But we have only sliced one piece of cake for 7 people in other words we have more to cover on this situation. " said Ibiki with a stern voice.

" For instance we need to find you a home, job, and a new identity?" said Nobi.

" True." I said.

" I will put you at an inn for to night. Tomorrow I will have Nobi or Shin take you to see a medic at the ANBU headquarters to get an examine because going to a the hospital will create a scene. As of to night, Ibiki will take you to the inn and get you some food. " the Hokage announced.

"Nobi, Shin you two are dismissed." the Hokage spoke again.

" Yes" they said in unison and puffed away.

_Show-offs._

" You two as well are dismissed." He said to me and Ibiki.

" Yes Hokage-sama." Ibiki replied

" Thank you very much for being considerate of this occurrence." I said with a bow and follow the big bald bear.

--Outside with Ibiki--

I trailed behind, again, to my destination. And again silence was with us. It toke us about 45 minutes to get some food and arrive at the hotel. But that meant 45 minutes of taking in my new home town.

It was quite big. The manga and the anime did a poor job justifying what it looked liked it. There were a lot of people too. Another pointer not mention in the series.

My lack of attention of where I was going lead me straight into Ibiki's brick wall of a back.

" hmhmmhmhm." I said while holding my nose

"We are here."

We both walked in and got my key from the front desk. After that we said are good byes and good nights (I was the one who said goodnight) I went straight to my room.

Finishing up my shower I realized I have nothing. No clothes, no money, no nothing.

_And I'm so...Sleepy.  
_

Hopping into bed and laying my wet head on the pillow I thought of what tomorrow will be like and what is going to happen to my life. My thinking was not helping me cancel out the noises from next door.

_Newlyweds! __Its going to be a long night._

--

It was a lot longer than I plan it would be. I hope this is more better than the first chapter and double sorry on the grammar and spelling.

Thankx- Ocellus


	3. The Start

I noticed recently that there has been a lot of new authors and stories that are kakashixoc. It occurred to me that its getting competitive. Just wanted to point that out from the random. Enjoy!

--

_You would have thought that they would stop_ _about 2 hours in their consummation of their marriage but no. They were up till 4 in the morning. _

_That's almost fricken 6 hours of "their fun" and their bed post hitting my wall. _

_Thanks to them I'm not only going to be sleep derived but from now on every time I hear a bed squeak, I'm going to have flash backs of them going at it. _

_My first night in Konoha I get no sleep but I get adult entertainment. Wonderful!_

I looked to my cheap night stand to see that the clock had 9:00 for the time.

I have an hour to get ready before Shin or Nobi will meet in the lobby.

_Wait_, they _didn't tell me what time they would be coming by. Shot! _

I jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom to get ready.

While I was in the shower I heard a knock on the door.

_Either it's the maid or one of the guys. Right when I get in the shower. Luck sucks._

" Hold on for just a sec." I said as I open the bathroom door.

Putting back on yesterdays clothes which were now almost pure black from dirt, I quickly comb my hair with my fingers and answered the door.

" Good morning... Nobi?" I said while drying my hair with a towel.

" Good morning Miss Tate." Nobi replied back with a smile.

It did not look like Nobi because he wasn't wearing his ANBU uniform but instead he had on a green vest with little buckle pockets on each side of his breast , a Konoha forehead protector on his arm, and sweatpants.

" Are you ready?" he asked me.

" Almost. Do you mind me asking some questions?"

" Not at all."

Being up all night made me think up about what is going to happen to me and how I was going to start my new life.

" So we are heading to ANBU headquarters to get an examine?"

" Yes."

" What are we doing after that?"

" We will head back to the Hokage's to give him the news update and then you will maybe get your new housing."

" What about some new clothing?"

" As soon as your ready we will be heading to get you some clothing before your appointment." he said back.

We left the hotel at around a quarter to 10 and went straight to a clothing store. On are way there I began to study Nobi's features.

He had dark brown hair the was close to black with dark blue eyes that could be taken as balck in the far distance. He was no Maito Gai. His hair was short but in layers.He looked similar to Justin Long. His face was more boyish than harsh.

_Looks can be deceiving. I bet he has been through quite a bit if he is in ANBU. Does he have a girlfriend? NO, NO Nevada. I think last night is screwing up my mind._

" Are you going in?" Nobi asked.

" Ya, sorry."

" You tend to space out."

" I just get carried away by my thoughts." I said back with a small smile.

The store was not to big or small. It was like a target. I got a couple of outfits, toiletries, and a protein bar. I had lady hold some of my things becuase I did not feel like carrying clothes to my appointment.

After quickly changing into some rather comfy, I mean really comfy clothing and eating my breakfast, we left the store in a heartbeat because the appointment was in ten minutes.

" um..Nobi?" I said while running.

" Yes."

" What type of tests are they going to perform on me?"

" I really don't know, maybe the regular such as urine, blood, blood pressure. Why?" he said back

" Are you nervious?"

" Just a little." I said.

We arrived in less than ten minutes. Headquarters was big and secluded by trees. Nobi talked with the receptionist and waved me over to follow him to the left wing.

A doctor was waiting for us down the hall. By the looks of it he seemed to be in a hurry. He was tapping his finger on a clip baord and walking in a back and forth pace.

" Are you Nobi and Nevada Tate?" the old doctor asked us in the rudest voice ever.

" Yes sir this is Nevada Tate..

" Do you know how long I have been waiting for you both?" he demanded an answer.

_I swear I saw smoke or steam coming from his head and nose. I guessing four minutes because we did take a detour._

The both of us did not answer because I take it that Nobi was a not wanting to upset the Doctor as much as I did.

" Three hours. Do you how rude it is to have someone wait that long on their day off!

" Sorry Sir. The time I was told was at 11." said Nobi with a slit hint of fear.

" I don't care If you are sorry. Get your ass in the room now so I can get this over and go home!"

I entered quickly without an another order with Nobi left with the steam machine. A nurse came in and told me to take off my clothes.

The examine was over in an hour. That ass purposely jammed those needles into my arms to get us back for being accidentally tardy.

The walk to the Hokage's office was very quiet.

Once we were in the office a ninja came out. He too was ANBU and of course Nobi said his hello to him.

This ninja had silver white hair and a dog mask.

" So is that your girlfriend you been bragging about." Said the white head

" No. This is my client." replied Nobi

" So you don't have a girlfriend." said the man in the dog mask.

" Nobi we should be going, the Hokage is expecting us soon." I don't know why I butted in to their conversation but It felt like I had to.

" See ya Nobi." said the white haired ninja and left in a cloud of smoke.

" See ya Sempai." replied Nobi

_Why? You know they have legs, they can walk! It is so unfair that they puff to anywhere. I'm starting to think that most ninjas are show offs. Exclude Nobi from that note._

" Thanks for that." Nobi said with a smile.

" No prob. I felt like you needed to be saved from him. Who is he?" I said out of curiosity.

" His name is Kakashi Hatake. He is my sempai." he said back.

" Oh. How old are you Nobi?"

" 16"

--

" In a week I would like you to come back to my office so that we can go over your results. Your test results will be going to your mail box bring them when you come. I assume by a week you should know how to get here." The Hokage told me while smoking his pipe.

" Nobi you are dismissed from now on."

" Yes Hokage-sama." Nobi said.

" Bye Nevada, See ya around." he said to me with a wave good-bye.

" Bye." Out the door he went.

_The first ninja I like so far._

" Nevada, you will be given new name after you sign a couple of documents here." Sarutobi-sama said and handed me some papers.

" What are they about." I ask just to make sure this wasn't a scam.

" These papers will allow your true identity to be hidden until you want them to be exposed. They also give you a new name and biography."

" Why are there so many fake identities?" I questioned as I skim through the papers.

" We been having groups a refugees coming into the country and obtaining new ids out of security. In exchange for a new life they get to be a ninja for us. Your case is different from their but the same rules apply. Since you are not familiar to the ninja life style or being around ninjas, you don't have to be one." Hokage-sama inform me.

" Ok." I said and handed him the papers back along with the one on my personally history.

" Here is your copy. You may want to read up on the country you picked to be from because when you go to apply for a job they will want a background information."

" Your escort shall be coming soon to take you to your new house and mail box key. I will give you some money to start you out with. It is part of the contract you signed." The hokage gave me more information.

" Thank you. As for a job, do you know what places are hiring?" I asked.

" I know that the Printing Leaf just open up. It's a new book story that should be close to your house." He told me.

" Any thing else?"

" Not from the top of my head." he said and made some puffs from his pipes.

I_ not a fan of smoking but I have to keep my mouth shut because he is a generous old man._

" Hokage-sama you ask for my presence." said a ninja with a deep voice.

_I recognize the voice any where. Oh please be here for a mission. Please. I been through enough crap for today!_

" I have a mundane mission for you Maito Gai."

" What mite that be?" Gai said to his superior.

" You will be showing Miss...

" Yoshida." I said. " Yoshida Michiko." I said to Gai with a bow.

From that day on, I was no longer Nevada Tate. Even today my dearest friends don't really know me.

" It is a pleasure to meet such a rare beauty such as yourself Miss Yoshida." Gai said while taking my hand and kissing it.

_Ewww. Why did girls back then find that attracted? I feel so violated. Not to mention does he know that your hands carry so much germs?_

Seizing my hand back from Mr. Bowel cut, The Hokage gave me my pension, the key to my new house and bid us farewell.

We stop by the store to get my things from earlier and entered out into the city.

It was near dinner time and I could feel my stomach was going to speak any second now.

" Miss Yoshida, are you from Konoha?" Gai asked me as we wee walking down the busy street.

" No, I'm from..er...r..." my voice was very quiet so he could not hear.

" What was that." he said in a very loud voice.

We were in the most alive part of the city. It was a good thing for me because it gave me the advantage of figuring how to change the subject.

" Hey, why don't we get some dinner?" I said to Gai.

" Would be honored to go on an evening date with such a rose." He said and walked closer to me.

_Hold it there Sparky. I just said dinner. Not dinner and date. I think he really needs some insight to how to swoon a girl. His mojo is a bit old school. I wonder if he has any friends?"_

" Not a date just dinner Gai-san." I said in a polite voice I come muster.

He looked a little down when I said " not a date" but soon flashed me a pearly white smile that could make anyone go blind and said " I know a perfect place to get dinner."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a little food/ restaurant stand. It had bright words wrote out "Sushi and More" with only four high chairs at a serving table/bar.

We were not the only ones there at the mini restaurant. A young couple were there and enjoying some food of that looked to be miso soup and ramen. Gai and I sat down and were told the specials of the day.

Gai seemed to be a regular because he knew exactly what to order.

As the young couple left the stand, they left what it looked to be a hotel key. The hotel was the same name as the one I stayed at.

_Na. That is like almost impossible. Or is it? _

I grabbed the key and sprinted to the give them their key.

" Uh.. Sir. You forgot your key at the stand." I told them.

Thanks was all he said and continued to attack his wife's neck with his mouth.

I heard a moan and realized it was the couple from last night.

_Great! Not only do I know what their voices sound like, now I have an image. Let's hope I don't sleep on a squeaky bed tonight. _

I ran back to eat with Gai and found that our food was ready. Gai's food was left untouched.

_He most have waited for me to eat with him_.

We ate our food and talked for some time. I learned a lot about him and the series did not cover. For starts Gai is really old school but he means well and seems like a loyal friend to have.

He told that he was 19 and single. His birthday was January 1st and he recently became a Jonin.

I remember that evening so vividly. Gai and I became friends from that day on. He still remains my best friend till today. Even tough he wants to be something more, he respects my wishes as just being friends.

He walked me home that night and said he would be willing to help at any time, besides during a mission. I asked him to help me find a job tomorrow and he said yes.

I said good night and so did he. I walked into my new house to find that there was furniture already there. The only furniture was a bed and a night stand. There was a closet as well near the bed.

I but my clothes in the closet and set out my pj's and other toiletries.

I toke a shower at the shower courters down stairs. After that I went up stairs.

The housing was close to a sorority and a fraternity house. I meet my neighbor and her 5 year old son. Her name was Yoshino Nara and her son was Shikamaru.

She said that her and her husband are have their house being remodeled because of deer problem.

She asked when her husband comes back, tomorrow, that I watch the rascal while they had a night together.

Their house was bigger than mine because it had two rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom without a shower.

I agreed to watch the little guy for tomorrow.

We both got lost in our conversation that I didn't notice it was midnight. Shikamaru came and said he had some nightmares. I left their home to go to mine for bed.

I laid there reminiscing about my long day and finally went to bed without a bed post being banged against my wall.

_Sweet Slumber come to me._

* * *


	4. Ichigo Daifuku

I woke from the most glorious dream I ever experienced in my life.

What awoke me was a blue bird chirping from the maple tree outside my window.

Apparently there was more than one blue bird because I heard more infant chirps as I began to get out of my bed.

The mama blue bird had food in her mouth ready to feed the chicks and by the sound they were making, they were hungry.

It was 6:15 and I was fully awake.

I didn't feel like going back to bed because I didn't want to wake up at noon.

So I decided to go for a morning jog around town.

I drew from my closet a black hooded jacket and some gray baggy shorts.

After putting them on along with my sandal shoes and locking my door, I walked out my apartment.

The view outside was breathe taking.

The sun was a big orange ball while the sky was reddish pink

A classic sunrise.

I began to jog away from my apartment to the main road.

The season here must be spring because all the trees were flowering and the temperature was pleasing.

I turned of the main road to go on a back road that but me behind the houses and buildings.

It seemed the training grounds were to my left as the houses were to my right.

Not only that but I was coming close to the Mt. Rushmore of Konoha and below it the cemetery.

There were rectangle tombstones with names engraved on them.

Like most cemeteries, it was wide and kept clean.

Some flowers were left on a few areas.

I continued on with my jog and came upon a kunai shaped stone with a flag pole sticking in the air.

_I wonder what that is there for?_

I began to walk towards this stone monument and notice it had something on it.

_T__hese are names. This must be kind of like the Vietnam Veterans Memorial Wall in D.C._

But the stone had K.I.A. written above the names.

_Killed In Action. Wait a tick, isn't Kakashi's friend on here. There it is, Obito Uchiha._

I heard footsteps coming and I quickly ran as fast as my legs could move.

I glanced back to see none other than Hatake Kakashi there.

_I hope he didn't see me._

Returning my focus to what was ahead, I saw my apartment moving closer to me.

It only toke 5 minutes get back to my apartment.

_That seemed quick._

I went inside upstairs to get my grooming products and some clothes then zoomed to the showers.

Yoshino commented that the showers are occupied the most in the mornings and it isn't rare to have a line near the bathrooms.

To my dismay there was a line.

_This is going to take forever. Frick! There is about 8 girls in front of me. And knowing how long their showers are, I won't have hot water._

I involuntarily whined which made the girl next to me give me a weird look.

_Theres got to be other bathing houses in this town. I did vaguely remember coming across one on the jog._

I grabbed my things an ran to another bath house.

When I got there, the owner said that they were having their system fixed because hair has been clogging their drainage system.

Groaning from dissatisfaction, I said thanks and left.

I felt dirty walking around down with sweat stained clothing.

A green figure came fly at me.

" Good morning Mi-chan." Gai said

_Mi-chan? That will take some time to get use to that!_

" Morning." I said with a slight annoyance.

" What's the matter Mi-chan?"

_Don't flip out! Don't flip out! It's just a name. He trying to be friendly. Besides its better than my rose or fair lady.  
_

" Nothing."

_Lair._

" You seem unset. Did you sleep well? " he asked with concern.

" I slept fine. Hey Gai?"

" What?"

" Do you have a shower?" I asked.

" Yes, why do you want to know?" he replied.

" Can I use your shower?" I was begging at this point.

His face was painted with a little dust of pink from what I just said.

" er...r.. su...sure you can." his voice was a tad bit higher than usual.

* * *

At Gai's House

We came to his house in no time.

There was a tiny wait to get in because he was having some time trying to fit the key into the lock.

I ended up unlocking the door and walking in.

His apartment was bigger than mine and had what mine was missing.

_I know Gai is a little off but this is a bit too much. I mean does Martha Stewart live here?!_

Every room in his house had a theme to it.

The kitchen was had a strawberry theme to it: red and white dish ware and towels with strawberries sewn on them.

In his living room was a pink and green couch with tiny roses in the pattern and cabinets filled with china tea sets.

_I would not be surprised to find a cat somewhere and some home decor magazines._

" Welcome to my warm little home Mi-chan." he said with a flashy grin.

" It sure seems quite cozy."

_I don't want to know what his room looks like._

" Why thank you."

" I almost finished with the guest bedroom which I will have to show you later." he said to me.

" I'll be looking forward to it."

_Not!!_

Gai showed me his bathroom which was loaded with rubber ducks.

I locked the door and turned on the water.

* * *

With Gai

_I should._

_No I shouldn't._

_I should._

_No I shouldn't._

_She said my home was cozy. Isn't that a first step into courting a lady because most animals do that._

_I cannot foul this up._

_ Mi-chan must be mine!_

_No one will take my beautiful peony!_

_I shall entice her with a homemade meal._

* * *

Back to Michiko

_God that felt great. The fluffy towels feel like heaven. His place reminds me of my grandmothers though._

Gai's bathroom was not only adorn with yellow rubber duckies but he had fluffy Egyptian cotton towels, pungent potpourri, and beauty products.

_I bet he even has a blow dryer. Let's take a look shall we.  
_

I began to look under his counter to find a blow dryer and _Bingo!_

15 minutes later I was fresh and clean.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Gai in the kitchen with an apron on making breakfast.

" How was the shower?" He asked me.

I kept on starring at his apron which said " Hotter Than A Chili Pepper" in bold letters.

" It was nice. What are you cooking?" I said to him.

" Miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish, natto, and rolled omelet."

" Thats a lot. I never had miso soup or natto." I told him.

" Your gonna love it." he said with a smile.

He was right, the meal was awesome.

He was more shock that I was stuffing myself with his food than I was.

We left his house after our delicious meal in search to find me a job.

" Do you know where you would like to work?" He asked me.

" I had a thing for the medical field but thats a lot of work. Plus I to young to work in a hospital." I told him.

" If you become a medic-nin, you can work in the hospital and do missions with me."

" No thanks. I don't think I'm capable to be a ninja like you."

" Nonsense! Anyone can be a ninja."

" The Hokage told me the Printing Leaf was hiring." I switch subjects on him.

" That new Book store?"

" Yep."

" Then let's go."

* * *

" What do you mean she cannot work here?" Gai shouted to the manger.

" Sir we already have our employees. She came late to sign up." the manger told Gai.

" Gai we should go look somewhere else." I pulled Gai by the arm to get out of the store.

" That's ridicules, he did not have any employees."

" Its ok Gai. Theres got to be more jobs out there." I said to assure him.

We continued to search for a job and our results were always the same.

It was near evening and I was suppose to be back at the apartment to watch Shikamaru.

I bid farewell to Gai and went walking home.

I saw another bookstore that was called " The Pink Bookstore".

I walked in to find a woman at the front desk reading a book called " Do you dare?"

I walked further into the store and found some decent books.

Most of the book in the store where all romance, only a hand full of them were horror, mystery, and drama.

There was another section to the store that was for adults only.

I went up to the front desk to ask the lady if she was hiring.

_This is my last resort because I'm getting desperate for a job. Besides, I will work here tell I find a new job._

" Excuse me." I said facing her.

" What do you want?" She said while still reading her book.

" Are you hiring?"

" No. Are you looking for a job?" she asked.

" Yes?"

She put down her book to look for something underneath her desk.

She placed a sheet of paper in front of me which looked to be an application form.

" Fill this out. Come back here tomorrow at 8 with it." She said now facing me.

" If you are late than you don't have a job, capiche?"

" Yes, see you tomorrow." I said and left the store.

* * *

It was getting really late and I had to be at Yoshino's really soon.

I first stop at a local vendor to eat some dinner.

This time it was ramen.

I first stop by my room to get a few things and headed on next door.

I was about to knock on the door when it opened by itself.

Actually Shikamaru opened it and stared at me with his big brown eyes.

_He is so cute!!_

" Mommy is busy." he said and open the door so I can walk in.

Shikaku was on the couch patiently waiting for his wife to get ready.

" Daddy the babysitter is here." The little guy said.

Shikaku turn his head toward my direction, than got up.

" You must be Michiko." He said with a scratchy voice.

" ah yes." I said with a bow.

" We should be back at around 12. Shikamaru bed time is at 9."

" Does he have any medical problems like allergies?"

" Nope."

" Go right a head." I replied back.

" Alright I'm ready. Now Michiko, Shikamaru can have some ichigo daifuku but just a little. You can help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen." She said while being pulled away by her husband.

" He must be in bed at 9 ok. Also he should not touch or use the stove."

" Yoshino, I think she knows what she doing." Shikaku said.

" Bye honey mommy loves you." Yoshino said to shikamaru and giving him a kiss.

" Have fun." I said and shutting the door.

_This shouldn't be so hard. Even though I never watched a kid in my life._

" What is this?" Shikamaru said with a shogi board in his hands.

" It's shogi."

" What's shogi?" he asked.

" Well it's a strategy game."

" What do you do in the game?" he asked again.

" You try to capture your opponent's king to win the game." I said back.

" Ok." he said with a little confusion.

" Sit down and I'll teach you how to play." I said and he sat down across from me.

The kid was very sharp for a 5 year old because he picked it up pretty fast.

_Faster than me._

After 2 games he knew the to play.

It was an hour passed his bedtime and we were on our last game and finished eating our strawberry rice cake goodness.

He won one and I did too.

The first two games were practice.

His concentration face was adorable.

He had one hand under his chin and the other supporting the other hand.

I could not help but smile.

He made his move and said check.

The kid had me in a corner.

_Shit. I can't move that piece because he'll take my king. But wait I can move my knight and finish the game._

I moved my knight and said mate.

" What?" he shouted.

" I win."

" That's unfair." he puted.

" Life's unfair no go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." I told him.

I cleaned up the game and toke the dishes to the sink to clean them.

I felt a tug on my pant leg and turn around to see the little genius.

" Can you read to me?" he asked.

" Sure, go pick out a book and I'll be there soon."

I dried my hands and walked to his room.

It was simple green and blue inside his room with a miniature library and a few toys scattered.

He was waiting in his bed with the book he picked out.

" Is this the one." I said and sat down on his bed.

" Yep." he said and yawned.

I leaned back against his bedroom wall and open the book to read it out loud.

He fell asleep half way through the story.

I carefully got off his bed (not trying to wake him) to but the book back on the book shelf.

I walked over to pull his bed spread to cover from his neck down.

He looked like an angel just sleeping there.

_He was easy to take care of. I think I got lucky this time._

I turned of his light and quietly said goodnight.

Some 2 hours passed and the two couple came home.

I was reading a book when the came in.

Yoshino and Shikaku looked a little tipsy and happy.

" Hey Mrs. and Mr. Nara." I greeted them while grabbing my stuff.

" Hey Michiko, how was he?" Mrs. Nara asked me.

By the sound of her voice, I figured she had too many drinks.

" He was fine. He was easy to take care of." I said.

" He did have a fit going to bed?" She asked me.

" No, I read him a book and he was out like a light."

" Really? He has fits when it comes to bed time."

" Nope he was easy to take care of. How was your guy's night?" I asked.

" It was nice. We were thinking of doing it again. Will you be up to watch him again?" Shikaku told me.

He didn't sound as bad a his wife.

" Sure. Anytime you guys want to have a night I'll watch Shikamaru."

" Great." Yoshino said.

" Thanks you watching him." Shikaku said.

" Yes thank you." Yoshino said and handed me some money.

" Anytime. See you guys later." I said to the couple and left to my house.

I toke off my shoes, change to my pjs, and hopped into bed with my book.

Then I fell asleep while reading my book.


	5. Momo kitty and pain

" Your on time." said my new Boss Keiko, who still had the same book in her hand.

She had dark plum hair in a bun that hung low and had glasses that allowed her coral almost rust color eyes to read her book. On her left hand was a simple sliver wedding band next to three little diamonds on another band. She wasn't old nor young. She could be taken as a woman in her mid- thirties.

Behind her was a wall were photos of what looked to be a male shinobi and her holding each other. There were some of kids that looked like to two of them. One kid had her hair color while the other had her husband's features.

_Must be her family._

" Yep just like you told me."

I just got out of bed not to long ago so I had bed hair and my clothes were disheveled.

_Maybe I should have brushed my teeth?_

I handed her the paper which had my new/ fake identity.

It was not as hard as I thought it was to make up a new id for my application.

This is what is contained

_Name: Michiko Yoshida_

_Birthday: November 1st_

_Age: 17_

_Country: Kaze no Kuni_

_Experience in retail: Yes_

and etc.

It was a decent and yet short Bio that anyone would believe.

It wasn't lofty but maybe too short.

I got some information when Shikamaru went to sleep last night.

I saw one of his children's book that had map of this world, so I borrowed it for a bit.

I figured that I didn't want to be from a country that is an enemy to Konoha due to conflict.

I remember that Kaze no Kuni was an ally of Hi no Kuni.

So I picked Kaze no Kuni.

" There is one problem." Keiko announced.

_Maybe the Land of Wind is not an ally yet to the Land of Fire. _

" What wrong?" I asked with uncertainty.

" You have to be 18 to work here sweetie."

_That was close. Also what's with the sobriquets? _

" But since you will be 18 soon and you seem desperate to have a job, so I'm willing to go around the rules for ya."

" Thank you so much."

_Yes I got a job._

" Now let me show you around." she said and started to walk to the back room.

" What you will be doing first is stoking shelfs when needed. Our shipments comes on the first Fridays of each month at 7. You will be responsible to order in demanded books and check to make sure they arrive." she said.

" When the boxes arrive you will need to put them in order by their genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Horror, And Adult."

" ok."

_This doesn't seem to bad._

" You will be here from 9 to 5 everyday. You can have at the most 5 days off each month. Remember be here at 7 on the first Friday. "

" Any questions? "she finally said.

" What are you going to do?" I asked out of curiosity.

" Run the cash register." she simply said.

_And read._

" What is in the room behind the pink curtain?" I questioned.

" That is the adult section and the reason why we are call it the 'Pink Bookstore'."

" Also pink is another word for hentai." she said.

_Just peachy._

She lead us back to that section.

The front of the store is very small but beyond the curtain is the bigger side to the store.

The walls were pink. Everything in this room was decorated with pink.

It was a man's paradise.

" We mostly get Adult books in so you better get use to seeing them. That also means you will see the true side of Konoha's 'gentlemen'. " she said.

I was about to comment on her statement when felt something fluffy rub against my legs.

I immediately jump but the thing stayed still.

" Hey Momo kitty." said Keiko in a cute voice.

_WTF? Momo kitty?_

"This is Momo kitty. She is the store pet." said Keiko while holding the Momo kitty.

Momo kitty looked to be a Russian Blue.

I don't hate cats. I don't love cat's. I could care less about cat's.

But I guess having a store pet will be nice.

" She was meowing outback because she was hungry so I toke her in. Isn't that right Momo kitty?" she asked her cat.

The cat wouldn't stop purring due the attention she was getting.

" So is she a...

" MOMO KITTY HAS NOT ANSWERED YET!" she shouted.

At first Keiko seems to be very mellow and clam but now I know not to be around her with when she has her cat.

Than I hear a little Meow and I wait for Keiko to come back to sanity.

" What were you going to say" Keiko asked and appeared to be her normal self again.

_Weird_

" Is she a Russian Blue?" I ask

" Yes."

That was my first day working there. I didn't do all the things she told me I would do.

She made go get lunch for her, drop off some mail, and get more litter for her cat, I mean Momo kitty.

At the end of the day she gave me a copy of the store key so I can open up on some days.

The sun was starting to go down and I was no my way home to crawl back into bed.

But apparently my plans were put aside because Ibiki was waiting for me outside my apartment.

" Miss Tate, the Hokage wishes for you to follow me to headquarters." Is all that he said.

_Can't he start out by saying 'hello' or 'good evening' instead of getting to the point?_

I take it was a rhetorical question because he started to go off in the direction of headquarters.

5 minutes pass with no conversation and we were at headquarters.

He kept on giving me glances on the way over.

_Did my test results come out bad?_

We walked in a found the hokage and some other people talking.

Ibiki told me to keep on following him.

I didn't question him because I was afraid that he wouldn't reply.

We came into a conference room which had four thick piles of documents on the table.

Right next to them was a folder with my name on it.

We waited for the Hokage to come.

Ibiki kept quiet like always.

I don't hate the quiet, I don't like the quiet, I prefer the quiet over watching Keiko smother her cat.

I was going to ask were the restrooms were when the Hokage came in with some of the people he was talking with.

Nobi was one of them.

" Hello Miss Tate how have you been these pass few days?" said Nobi.

I was somewhat happy to see him because he was on the same level as Gai in my book.

" Interesting. And you?"

" Busy."

" Miss Tate or should I say Miss Yoshida, I asked Ibiki to get you because your test results came back and have been reviewed." Said the Hokage.

" We are relieved yet still boggled at your results."

" What do they tell?" I asked him.

One person who may have been the one who worked on my test said " Your body is functioning normal like everyone in this room but your chakra appears to have been dormant since your birth. Your chakra system just activated when you came here. That could be the reasons why you were able to speak this language. You did say that you never spoke this language?"

" Correct." I replied.

" Can you speak your original Language?" she asked.

" Yes?" I told her.

" Have you been sick or have been experiencing any abnormalities?" she asked.

" No yet."

" Your body than seems to be adjusting quite well to your additional system. I am concern that you may have to much or to little energy and why it was turned on."

" Miss Yoshida we are going give you a test that may hurt a little but it is to see how your chakra system is working." said the Hokage.

I felt very nervous and shaky. Nobi patted my hand which relaxed me some bit.

" Ibiki, Nobi, Hana, Jun you all will head down to the basement with Miss Yoshida for the examine." the Hokage said to all in the room.

* * *

I was really scared and on the brink of peeing my pants.

I was on a examine table with Ibiki near my head and the to medics on my side.

Nobi was near my feet.

I asked if they do these test often and the answer was no.

I was now having an adrenaline rush.

My heart was pumping so fast that Ibiki told me to relax and clam down.

Plus I was sweating.

For him to say that means I was over freakin out.

I felt Nobi's hands press down on my ankles and my hands strapped down to the table.

" On my count of three. One, two, three." Ibiki said.

I couldn't move my own body.

My hands and limbs were shaking violently.

I couldn't see the room I was in nor the people who were doing this to me.

All I saw was a few green light glops near my vital areas and a blue energy moving up and down my body.

I heared a voice that sounded like Nobi which pacified my anxiety.

I then had black flashes appear and replaced the blue and green lights.

All of a sudden I was overcome with this intense sharp cutting pain that made me scream involuntarily.

After that I had three more of them hit me again.

Than I say everyone.

It was liked I woke up from having a night terror.

The medics, Ibiki, and Nobi were all painting and sweating.

They all looked worn out as much as me.

I heard my name being called, my really name.

I blinked and sat up.

My hands and legs were free.

" I wouldn't move just yet." said Ibiki.

All of them were breathing heavily.

" Did you get what you needed?" I asked them in a weak voice.

I started to cough harsh and tasted something coppery in my mouth.

I saw some blood in my hands and so did a medic.

He immediately came over to heal an area were the damage could have been.

I couldn't feel that healing energy he was giving off.

Very soon I wasn't coughing up blood.

He continued to give me more healing energy just to be cautious.

The other medic was talking with Ibiki and Nobi about the event that just happened.

The medic that was healing helped me down off the table to a chair.

" Miss Tate from our test results, you have a bit more chakra than most people which is not uncommon. But that is without unleashing your seal that we found on your chakra system. That seal was the reason why your chakra was hidden. It was a natural seal. It toke us more tries to unlock it because it was natural. Natural seals are hard to unleash. When we did unlock it, we found out that your body has the same amount of chakra as a jinchuriki. A jinchuriki is a host of a demon. You don't have a demon but you have the same amount of energy as they do with out your seal." she said.

" Did you keep off the seal? " I asked them in a weak voice still.

" It was almost impossible to do that since your body was leaking energy from the seal. You need to let your body take its course and adjust to what it has been missing. If we didn't have this done than your chakra system would have your body have a sudden surge of energy that could have send you in a heart attack." said the male medic.

" What should I do?" I asked them.

I was so scared and afraid that I could die now.

" What you need to do is harness that energy so that you can control it. Having that much energy can make you a target and can cause a lot of damage to your body." said the female medic.

" What I advise for you is to have practice with a shinobi with good chakra controlling skills and learn from them. Also you can become a good medic. If you have a lot of chakra and good control of it you are fit for the job." she said again.

" What do you think Ibiki?" she asked him.

" That would help Miss Tate out a lot. " Ibiki said while eyeing me.

" If you want some help controlling you system just go down to the academy or our office and ask for Jun or me." Said Hana.

" We'll call this a night. Nobi will escort you home." said the Hokage who magically appeared.

We all left our separate ways.

I kept on think that if I did work hard enough, I could become a medic.

Nobi was not like himself. He was very silent.

I was worried that maybe I scared him.

" Nobi are you okay?" I asked him.

My voice wasn't that bad anymore maybe just a tiny bit hoarse.

" Ya, I'll be fine." he sounded rude and unnerving.

I said good bye to Nobi and he just walked off.

_Maybe I did scare him off._

I was about to enter my home to crawl in my bed and cry when Yoshino came out of her home and dragged me into her's.

" There you are I been banging on your door for the last three hours." she said.

She was in a simple halter royal purple dress that went to her knees and had smoky stiletto heels on.

She looked like she was going out.

" I had to go to check on the store because my boss was being paranoid." It was a lie.

I was half asleep and almost in my zombie stage.

" I was hoping that you could watch Shikamaru tonight since one of Shikaku's friends is having a party for his wife." she told me.

_Knew it._

All I wanted was to go to bed but Yoshino was taking advantage of having a young woman as a neighbor.

" Sure why not." I said.

" Great let me go tell Shikaku." she said and ran off.

I lethargically walked over to their couch and dropped on it.

4 seconds later I heard a onee-chan and open one eye to see a smiling Shikamaru.

I couldn't resist smile back at little man.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

" I'm just dead right now." I replied.

" How can you be dead and talking?" he asked.

I think he is at that stage where kids ask around 115 questions a day.

" I'm the living dead." I told him.

" How can you be living and dead at the same time?" he asked again.

" Just am."

" Are we going to play Shogi again." he asked me.

" How about you practice reading to me." I muffled in the pillow.

" How about Shogi."

" You win we will play Shogi."

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep on their couch and waking up with a blanket on me.

Also I don't remember having the little man sleeping next to me.

Our Shogi board and piece were still out.

I see the clock on the wall that reads 6.

I gingerly get up not to disturb Shikamaru but end up picking him and taking him to his room.

There I lay him on his bed.

I go back to pick up our mess.

Than I leave their house to go to mine to get ready for a long day.

As I was on my way to work I passed by a certain silver hair scarecrow that made me smile all the way to work.

* * *


	6. No News To Me!

Hello to all Readers. I first want to start out by saying thank you to my reviewers, mainly **FallenSilent.** Your support keeps me motivated. All thanks in every language. I probably should have mention this in the review but ...um I'm not that great in writing (most of you have may notice). My grammar is a bit off but I'm improving! By little steps. As for the story, I didn't want it to be mary-sueish but realistic. If there are parts that she may seem to be one, My Bad. Spoilers: You may not have Kakashi appear very often as Gai will, do to the relationship he has with Michiko.

So...that's about it.

ENJOY!

* * *

4 years have come by and my life never seemed to change: I spend time playing Shogi with a nine year old Shikamaru, training with Gai to control my chakra, and working at an adult bookstore.

Things in Konoha have altered since last year.

The town is still shaken over by the Uchiha massacre.

Word got out that Sasuke Uchiha was the only surviver.

Itachi Uchiha was nowhere to be seen and was the main suspect.

Nobody knows where he went.

I know he left to Akatsuki.

My heart went out to Sasuke but what I hear from Shikamaru at our weekly sessions, he avoids others.

To an extent he is causing himself harm by not moving on.

This was not the best part about living in Konoha.

I knew everything that is going to happen and I can't do nothing about it.

It is going to be on the lines of watching the whole series.

Only I'm not featured on the set.

Now that Keiko had an employee, she could now do anything she wanted.

And that included going on a 2 week vacation every month.

I'm now managing the store due to her period vacations.

Not only that but my other job is babysitting.

But this time it isn't my precocious nine year old, oh no.

It's Keiko's demons and her psycho cat Momo.

I do it out of the kindness of my heart and the threats she gives me.

If there was no such thing as child abuse, I would lock the two of them in a room till their parents returned.

I know that sounds cruel but I would give them food and water.

I'm not that mean.

I had to get a hair cut because her snobbish daughter stuck gum in my hair.

What a angel. _Not!_

But it worked out well since the weather has been more humid and sultry.

Also Keiko didn't have air condition in the building.

I now have to go to work in skirts and tank tops.

Not the most correct attire to wear near perverts.

That's all who came into the store.

Most of them have been asking for a book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Keiko had arranged a meeting to talk with the Author on her vacation time.

So her absence left me to deal with him.

As always I take care of ordeals while she plays.

In order to keep myself entertained, I been engrossing myself in what the rating says ' lite romance'.

Keiko hooked me on to it.

I know what your think and yes I do read some porn (which helps placate some needs).

Not the nasty kind but the borderline smutty/romance type.

Not all books we have are very detailed or exotic.

Just the majority.

I heard the store bell ring and glanced from my book to see... nothing.

Returning back to my story quickly because of an exciting steaming part coming up, I hear pages being ruffled.

I peer over the counter to see what looks to be a 10 year old boy looking at " A Kunoichi's Secret".

One of the dirtiest magazines we sell.

In a blink of an eye I snatch the magazine from the minor's hands.

" Hey! I was reading that." the kid shouted.

" Now ya not! Get out of my store!" I spatted back.

" I don't have to listen to you. Your not my mom!"

" Damn right I'm not your mom. If I was I would leave you to rote but perhaps your mind is starting too." I commented.

_This boy is asking for it._

" Your ugly!"

" Your short!"

" Your a bitch!"

" You have no friends and your family hates you!"

" You can't get a boyfriend because you scare men!"

" At least I'm not attention hunger preteen that tries to be notice by aggravating total strangers."

I could see he was some what hurt by my last to statements. He was shaking his fits and his lips were trembling. _Bullseye! _

" Oh, ya well at least I'm not a fat like you! " He said straight in my face.

_What did he say?!_

_Did he call me FAT!_

_No one attacks my weight!_

_That little..._

All of a sudden he grabbed a magazine and dashed out the store.

I jump over the counter and run out the store to hunt him down.

People were giving me uneasy and uncomfortable glares because I was yelling not so fluffy and angelic words at the kid.

The distance between him and I was small enough that I tackled him to the ground.

" Who's the loser now shithead!" I yelled in his face and sitting on top of him.

" Leave me alone you old hag!"

We continued wrest over the magazine and had a crowd of people watching us.

I finally yanked it out of his hands and screamed " Go cry home to your imaginary friends punk".

At this point the boy did cry but kicked me in my shin before than running home.

On my way back to the store, I was fuming.

_That little prick!_

_Who does he think he is going into my store and picking a fight with me! _

_I never ever want kids at all._

When I returned to work my thoughts distracted me, that I didn't acknowledge the presence of someone in the shop.

It was not until I sat down and relaxed that I realized there was a customer.

His back side was showing and all I could see was his long white hair with a scroll tied around his waist and getas as his shoes.

He must be reading a book because I heard a chuckle every now and than.

He was in the popular section of the store.

" Sir do you need any help?" I asked across the shop.

" No Thanks." was the response.

It was getting passed the time that the author was to arrive.

The only evidence that she gave to me about the author was that he was a man in his mid forties and his name was Jiraiya.

The name Jiraiya was all that I needed to know.

The old man finally came up to register to buy the books.

" Will this be all for you today Sir?" I asked him.

Of course I know who Jiraiya was and I know who I was looking at.

" Does a beautiful lady like yourself come along with a certain amount of purchase?" He asked me while leaning over the counter.

He didn't look that old.

For mid forties he was quite handsome.

Frankly I would have been flattered to be hit on by a famous naruto character but today was not the day.

So I simply ignored it.

" Your total is 1200 yen" I told him

Which is equivalent to 11 dollars.

He paid his bill and I was debating whether or not I should ask him if he was Jiraiya to get his attention.

" Are you Michiko?" He asked me out of the blue.

" Yes" I said and gave him his change.

" I'm one of the legendary Sanin and Toad Hermit Jiraiya." He said with his signature pose and without the sound effects.

" Also the author of Make-Out Paradise." he added

" So your the author I'm waiting for?" I asked.

I knew he wanted to sell it here but I had to act like I knew nothing.

" Yes, Keiko said that you will be interviewing me to get some questions about the book." The Toad Sage said.

" That is the case." I replied.

" Wonderful! I'm always looking forward to having a young lady at my side for the evening."

" What?" I questioned.

" I thought it would be easier to go out tonight since the shop will be closed and we'll have enough time to talk about what you need." he said to me in a deep voice.

_If I didn't know any better I was positive that he was trying to pick me so he can do some research for his book._

_That sly dog!_

" okay".

" I will see you at Kiki's Bar around 6 " with nothing else said he left the store with his books.

* * *

It getting to closing time so I began to do my normal routine: counting the till, sort books that are out of category, locking the windows and doors, and kicking Momo spastic freakin kitty out the shop.

I first have to wear gloves to catch the beast.

I was outside the store ready to lock it when I heard a faint 'wait' in the distance.

Very soon after that I heard a man painting.

I turn my body and wish I didn't.

There parallel to me was a none other than Kakashi Hatake trying to catch his breathe.

_O GOD!_

He was now sporting a typical Jonin outfit: asparagus green vest, navy blue pants and long sleeve shirt with the red swirls at the top.

Most likely his career in ANBU was over or else he would be wearing a different style of clothing.

He finally regained his regular breathing pattern and stood up.

He was around 5'7, just a couple inches taller than me.

Handsome was an understatement.

Uber sexy yummy all that is holy hot fitted well.

" I was trying to get here sooner but I had a mission deal with." He said in a sonorous voice.

I was taken back by the semi-true excuse.

_No lost on the road to life?_

Also my face instantly heated up hopefully not to the color of a maraschino cherry.

To get a better understanding of what happened, I was like Hinata around Naruto.

Except I could talk and wasn't going to faint.

" Di...did...y..you ord...er...order a book or are you just wanting to browse?" I said a bit shaky.

Pull yourself together! You see him every morning on your jogs and wave at him!_  
_

_Ya but he doesn't know it's me because I try to hide behind my hoodie and sunglasses!_

_Besides he waves at me first!_

" I wanted know if you carried Make- Out Paradise?" he asked nonchalantly.

What else would he have come for?

That book was or will be his best friend maybe all his life.

" We should soon. It will be the first Friday of next month because that is our soonest order."

He seemed down by the news I gave to him.

" If you want I can reserve a copy for you since there is a high demand for the book?"

" That will be fine." he said back.

I open the store door and turned of the lights.

I toke out a 2 inch thick binder that read reservations.

Half of it was to Icha Icha Paradise.

" Can I get a name?" I asked

" Kakashi Hatake."

I squealed inside.

" Age?"

" 23"

" Can I see your license to confirm your age?"

He handed me his license/ ninja ID.

I didn't really need to see.

I knew he was an adult.

I just wanted to look at it.

I was hoping to see his face without the mask but he wore it in the picture.

My inner fangirl was dieing to be unleashed.

Thank God I had self control.

I gave it back to him after writing down his info along with a copy of the reservation.

" The book will be in around 7 in the morning and we'll stay till 9 that night. Bring that copy so we can match it up with the original paper." I said with a blush still plastered on my face.

" Alright." and with that he left the store without me knowing.

" Have a goodnight." I said to while putting away the tome and to no one.

_That was not what I planned as a first impression._

_Oh well._

With some logic helping me clam down, I finally lock up the store and head over to Kiki's bar.

* * *

To me I thought Kiki's was this rowdy new club but instead it was a high class bar and grill.

I should be kind of glad that I have a business meeting here, that way I can brag about to Keiko.

But I felt out of place in my clothing.

I was wearing an apricot colored shirt along with a maroon medium length skirt and black sandals.

My hair was in a short messy bun.

_Oh well_

The hostess, dressed in a cocktail outfit that woman were in casinos, lead me to a quiet corner of the building were I saw Jiraiya hitting on two waitresses.

_Maybe I have nothing to brag about now._

Most of the waitresses were wearing black and white cocktail outfits, similar to that of the hostess, and had high heels strapped to their ankles.

To my consternation,I put one and one together and figured this was a gentleman's bar and grill.

_I swore I just heard a slot machine._

As I got closer to my table, the two girls looked to be around my age.

Jiraiya and the two ladies were to fixated on their conversation that they didn't notice me.

I soundlessly slid into my chair while the trio continued to flirt.

It gave me enough time to set up all my paper work.

15 minutes passed and they still continued to talk.

I finally did the classic clearing of the throat and got their attention.

The girls scuttled back to their job.

" Now on to business...

I was interrupted my our waitress.

" What can I get you two to drink?" said the busty waitress in a smooth voice to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was ogling her, mainly her chest.

And she was, by her reaction, was enjoying the attention.

" Ma'am" she said.

" Water"

As she walked away Jiraiya's eyes were glued on to her ass.

" On to why we're here." I said which brought him back to earth.

* * *

As the night went on, we talked and ate our dinner.

Jiraiya was another man when it came to our transactions.

He was more serious and very sharp.

Like two sides of a coin: one side serious and the other puckish.

He didn't even try to to hit on me or give me a pick up line.

By the end of our meeting he signed the paper work that allowed us to obtain copies of his books.

Then he went home with the two waitresses he was flirting with.

I could see him walking away with a large grin smeared across his face while grabbing both of their asses.

Grimacing at the sight, I gathered all my belongs and headed to Keiko's home.

On my way there my head started to throb.

_I drank enough water._

_I didn't have any sweets today._

So it was that thing.

_Why? _

It was more annoying than painful, at first.

It was very common for me to get them.

They started to come thanks to that oh so wonderful day when my natural seal was erased from my body.

To get rid of the headaches I would lay down to fall asleep.

I had to stop and lean against the wall because the pounding was getting worse.

My breathing was irregular and sweat was coating my face.

I increased me speed to get to her home faster.

I made it to the house and leaned over.

All my paper work was sprawled on the ground.

The pulse was so strong that I let out a scream.

Tears were spilling out and rolling down my face.

Even with medicine the headaches would not go away.

Chakra encouraged it.

All I could do was deal with it and wait for it to pass.

" AHHHH"

The pulsation was increasing.

" Michiko-san" said the purple hair brat.

" ..." I didn't reply.

The sound of tiny foot steps on the stairs was like somebody taking a hammer to my head.

My body kissed the floor when the two got to me.

I was now biting my lip to prevent from screaming and trying to get up.

" Michiko-san" they both yelled.

" Go get a help now!" I somehow manged to say.

Her daughter left the house to go get help.

" Michiko-san are you okay?" said Keiko's boy.

I would have thought I couldn't frighten him because he, like his sister, was a devil child but I did.

He was crying and at my side trying to help me as much as he could.

I patted he head to clam him down.

Within a few moments my vision was fuzzy.

My purple hair brat, now angel, came in with help who must have got home from a mission.

Though I didn't see her come in because my eye sight was now gone.

I felt someone pick me up and heard Keiko's kids were crying.

From that point on, the rest of my night was a **living hell.**

* * *

They gave me what maybe morphine that was to relieve the pain, which only lasted for a couple of minutes.

I was still breathing heavily but still had that irritating pain .

Next they gave me was another sedative because I felt fully relaxed.

I was, at last, out like a light.

Dreams are the most peculiar things that your mind creates.

I think the sedative lead me to have a funky dream.

Somehow I was in a elevator wearing my hospital gown.

The numbers of the floors were all golden.

Behind me was a couch made of leaves to sit down in.

All I did was listen to the music and continued on going up.

It didn't matter what button I push because they would disappear.

I was still in the metal cube with a mass of snakes above me.

I didn't awake from disturbance.

_What a weird dream._

I woke up because my body did and apparently regained my vision.

But not my old one.

I couldn't see very well.

_Great!_

I barley could make out the silhouettes of the two kids sleeping on a cot nex to my bed.

The sun was not up.

_Must be early morning._

For the longest time in my life, I kept my eyes sealed on the sealing.

Even though I couldn't see it.

Did I have an aneurysm?

Was it a stroke?

A blood clot?

My body was changing and I didn't know what it is becoming.

I wasn't in control anymore?

The Doctor came in a little later.

He told me that my own chakra attack my body.

No vital areas were damaged, thankfully.

He said that I may have some loss of vision but not to the point of being blind.

I was given a prescription to get glasses.

" We were not able to place a seal because you system would not allow it."

" We tried a couple of times and did not succeed."

_No shit Sherlock._

" This is a rare case that we ever had deal with."

" What is there to do?" I was so worried.

If I didn't came to this stupid world than I wouldn't have this problem.

" To put it bluntly there is nothing you nor I can do besides controlling it."

That what I have been doing since my last visit to a medical facility.

Ever since that day with Nobi, Ibiki, and the two medics, I have been working with Gai.

" What If I tell you I have been training to control it for four years?" I question him.

" I would say continue."

I was getting nowhere with this discusion.

It was all repeat of things I knew.

I needed to come up with a solution, If I don't want this situation to happen again.

* * *

The kids and I left the hospital that evening.

They wouldn't stop asking me questions.

" Did you die and come back to life?"

" Did you really go blind?"

" Did you have an out of body experience?"

" How many fingers am I holding up?"

" Was it a near death experience?"

" What does that sign say?"

" Is it contagious?"

" Will you need to use a walking stick?"

" Are you going to have another spasm again?"

" Are you still going to babysit us?"

" Will mom fire you?"

" ENOUGH!" I yelled.

The part about their mom firing me had me thinking.

" Everything is going back to the way it was." I said in my normal voice.

" What's for dinner?"

" How about ramen." I said to them.

" Yes!" they said in unison.

" But on one condition."

" What's that?" they said.

" This never happened and that means do not tell anybody including your parents."

" Got that?" I said to them with a serious face.

" Ok" said only one.

Keiko's son gave his sister a nudge.

" Alright." she said.

During the whole dinner Keiko's kids could not stop talking with a straw colored hair boy with whisker markings on his cheeks.

_Kids will be kids no matter how things change._

All my panics and worries melted away after I had a sip of that delicious broth.

* * *

Two Week Later

* * *

It was a big day for the shop which meant I had to get up early.

I was debating If I should dress up for the special day.

Why so special?

It was our next order and the release of Icha Icha Paradise.

We'll be bringing in buku bucks.

Instead of getting dolled up I just decided to wear my new tungsten bracelets on each wrist.

I picked them up when I toke the kids out shopping.

I don't know why I bought them?

The vender said they well help with your health.

I knew she was trying to get me to buy them.

There was nothing special about them.

They were just regular bangles only they were heavier than normal.

My headaches were coming more often than usual.

Gai started to notice them during training.

He wouldn't stop fussing over it and constantly worry about me.

He now would go easy on me during our spar marches.

Now he won't chiding me when we go out to eat.

This...this sickness or illness... or what ever is going on inside of me is missing up my life!

All I want to do is go home.

_My real home._

I miss my family, friends, and even the creepy kid from next door.

I hope they're do fine.

_Life doesn't get any better!_

Not only that but now with my glasses, I'm now displaying the librarian look!

Hair in a bun, skirts, and glasses.

Keiko now jokes about it all time.

_Damn her crude and black humor._

_ At least I can see now._

But I didn't want to see at this moment.

In front of the store was...

Cliffhanger!

* * *

I always wanted to write a Cliffhanger!

I'm not wanting reviews...but I wouldn't mind them.

Thanks- Ocellus

* * *


	7. A Talking Trash Can?

Heres another Chapter of _What's Next. _

Enjoy.

* * *

What I saw was not what I had in mind for today.

There was a long line outside the store.

_Wow! _

_All these men for Icha Icha Paradise._

I thought it was going to be a popular book but I didn't think it was this well known.

Indeed, all these man were for Icha Icha Paradise.

Majority of them were just standing up against the building talking.

The rest were napping on the ground.

Some faces I remembered because they were my regular customers.

_I think I should creep around back so none of them will see me._

All of a sudden there was someone shouting from the line.

I didn't even put that plan to action because I paused to figure out what the commotion was about.

There was yelling and than...

" There she is, get her!" the leader shouted.

I turn around my head to see who they were talking about and saw a mob of grown men run after me.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy Shit!"

I ran to the back for safety.

_What the hell is going?_

_I bet this was Keiko's idea!_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

While running and panicking, I planned how I was going to get rid of the Icha Icha Paradise fans.

_Ok so if I go around the block, I can lose them in the dirt alley way, and than jump over those fences to make back to the safe house._

_Ya, that's it!... or not._

I just decided to run because they were coming at me at different angles.

" Get the key!" said the leader of the cult.

_The key!?_

_What key?_

_Oh...that key._

I realized they were talking about the shop key.

They would want the shop key to get to the books.

With the amount of time they have been spending out here waiting, I would be repressing certain emotions too.

I toke a back road which made me lose them.

Thank God for Gai's training or else I would be crawling for coverage.

I was never the best runner in gym at school nor was it my favorite subject.

Luckily I made it to a secluded end which happened to be the back of the a grocery store.

I was catching my breathe when I heard a the trash can move.

Must be a cat or Oscar the grouch from sesame street.

_It could happen._

_I'm in a anime world._

_ Anything is possible at this point._

Well, maybe I'm exaggerating just a bit.

I was a tad spooked when the trash can started to talk.

_Maybe it is Oscar._

"Michiko!" it said.

_How does he know my name?_

_Wait a tick, that sounds like Keiko._

" Keiko?" I asked with disbelief.

" Jya. How did you think it is?"

" A green fuzzy monster who lives in a trash can and has a pet worm."

" Funny." She said with sarcasm.

She fully stepped out of the trash can and was covered with greenery and leaves.

On top of her head was...Momo kitty.

" What's with Momo kitty?"

" She had to come. I couldn't leave Princess Momo alone. Isn't that right kitty, kitty." she said and held her cat in her arms to pet her.

" Meow"

_God that sickens me_.

" I thought it was Momo kitty?"

" Her full name is Princess Momo kitty."

As Keiko continued to smoother her cat, I was coming up with plans on how to get to the shop.

" Why are you hiding in a trash can?"

" Same reason why you are running and I lose my key."

" How did you do that?"

" Momo kitty ate it."

_Right_

" Sure, blame it on the cat."

" It's Princess Momo kitty!" she corrected me.

Ignoring her and paying attention to the problem at hand, I realized I didn't have any plans.

I was out of ideas.

" Do you have anything?" I asked her.

" I'm dry like the desert."

_What can I do?_

" No way, Takahashi is more powerful than Minoru. Dude he controls fire!" said a boy.

" But Minoru can manipulate time. Without time, there would be no fire." said another.

I looked over to see two teenage boys dressed liked they worked in the grocery store we were hiding behind.

One had blond hair who was a bit round and the other reminded me of broccoli(he had green hair).

They were arguing about some comic book characters by what they were mentioning.

" Do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked Keiko.

" Ya the blond has horrible acne and needs to lose weight."

" Not that!"

" Than what?"

" We hijack their clothes and disguise ourselves to make it back to the store." I said.

" I get ya."

" So how are we going to do that?" She said while stroking her Russian blue cat.

_Good point._

" May I please hold Princess Momo kitty?"

" Why?"

_Come on! Come on! Come on! _

" I thought you would be kind enough to let me hold her. Besides your arms look tired."

_Score, she has to believe that!_

_She can be credulous at times._

" Okay but since you said please." with that she handed me her beloved cat.

I held the cat for a couple of minutes and than I walked up to the young men.

" Oye"

They turned my way.

I choose the one with the green hair because I always wanted green hair.

As soon as I made eye contact with him, I threw the cat at his face.

"MMMMMMMEEEEEOooooWWWWWW!" SMACK!

" PRINCESS MOMO KITTY!" yelled Keiko with anime tears running down her face.

" Dude GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT"S PULLING OUT MY EYES!"

" You get the butterball and I'll take care of the jolly green giant." I told her.

" B..but.. Prince..."

" She's a cat!"

I ran to take down my target and headed him in the stomach, which forced him to be pushed up against the wall.

At that, Momo kitty jumped off his face and ran.

I got him to the ground and than straddle his hips to strip the clothes off of him.

" Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" he shouted.

" I'm going to rape you, I just want your clothes."

He still didn't shut up and continued to move, so I knocked him on the head.

He was out cold and had deep gashes on his face from the cat which caused me to wince.

Keiko was having some difficulties from the sounds she and the blond were making.

While I was taking off his clothes and turned to see how she was doing.

She was on the blonde's back apparently trying to choke him.

I quickly grabbed my victims clothing and ran to change.

" Michiko! MIII help! Don't leave me." I heard Keiko cry.

I quickly put on my costume over my original clothes because ... I was in a hurry and you don't know where those clothes have been.

" Michiko!" Keiko screamed again.

She was now being squished.

I ran over and kicked the poor boy in his family coin purse.

" Sorry but we are in a hurry." I said.

Next I knocked him over the head just like his friend.

I had a touch of guilt for ransacking their clothes.

Both him and Keiko melted down to the ground.

" That hurt ya know?!" Keiko shouted while getting up and holding her face.

" Sorry I didn't mean that."

" Sure ya did! By the way where did you learn how to punch?" she asked while ripping off the clothes.

" From a friend."

" Should we just leave them here almost naked?" I said.

" Na, boys will be boys. Besides, now they have something to talk about other than comic books."

" If you say so."

She, like me, put the clothes over the ones she was wearing.

" Problem." she told me.

" What?" I said back with annoyance.

" The clothes are way too big."

" So."

" So? I'll look weird and gain attention."

" Well...stuff your clothes."

" With what?"

" That's not my problem."

" Michiko please help me." she whined and began to pout and stomp her feet on the ground.

_Honestly for a woman her age she still acts like a child._

" What about that trash can with the leaves you were hiding in?"

" Help me stuff." she said and ran toward the garbage with leaves.

* * *

"How are ya holding up?" we where half way to the store.

" I think I'm losing some leaves."

" That's good because we'll need to run quickly to the shop as soon as we pass the dango stand." I said.

There was still the anger crowd of men surrounding the shop.

_I can't believe they are this desperate for the book._

_Is it that great?_

" Oye, Michiko." Keiko said while now throwing leaves out her pants.

" Ya"

" How are we going to get to the back. They have the building blocked off."

We walked again toward a quiet area that would give us privacy.

" Let's brainstorm first."

" Start"

" The building is heavily guarded." I said.

" There is only one key." Keiko stated.

" And it's to the back door."

" You get in through the opening on top of the roof."

" What?" I said.

" Yep."

" What else are you keeping from?" I demanded.

" I was an ANBU member and got pregnant from my captain who later became my husband."

" That's not what I meant but alright." I said.

_That's something you don't tell everyday. _

" So you know how to jump on rooftops?"

_If she does than she can get in the building._

" Ya but I'm a tiny bit rusty. It's been over 8 years since I've done a mission."

" How do you jump?"

" You need to send wave of chakra down to your feet and once it is near your ankle you jump."

" That simple?"

" Pretty much."

" Are you good at running?"

" Ya."

" Okay here's the plan." I said and lean into her ear.

* * *

After jumping over some fences and hiding behind more buildings, I was near my target area.

Keiko was wrong about jumping on rooftops.

It was intense and meticulous.

You had to send your chakra at a certain time or else you wouldn't jump at all.

About my third time, I got it down.

Now I was on top of the building next door looking down for Keiko and watching the men at the shop.

_Where is Keiko? _

_She should be here by now?_

The plan was she would be chase around by the Icha Icha fans while I would go on the roof and enter the shop from the back.

She didn't feel up to getting back into " Ninja mode" but preferred to run.

The men were now facing toward the direction that Keiko should be coming in.

I look to see Keiko standing in the middle of the road brandishing the key at them.

" She has the key, get her!"

They without being told ran after her.

And she moved out like the Road Runner being hunted by Wile E. Coyote.

As all the left to follow her, I made my way to the shop by jumping across the street and landing on the roof of the bookstore.

I jumped down to the back side of the store and tried opened the door, and did?

I walked in with my guard up.

_That's strange, the books are on the back wall._

The books were already on the shelves in the adult section (aka: behind the pink curtain).

The receipt for the order was on the register counter.

I walked over to look at the copy of the shipment.

" **SURPRISE!**" a familiar voice yelled with a book in her hand.

" How in the seven hells did you get in?!" I said with incredulity and fell to the ground.

" I'm a former ninja." Keiko stated.

" So that was a ...

" Yep! A shadow clone!" She gave me a Cheshire the Cat grin.

" Why did you do this?" I screamed at her.

" I didn't want to have all of them coming in the store at once and I didn't like them circling my store. Plus I was bored."

" But why me?"

" I thought you wouldn't mind. Oh and by the way, can you finish unpacking the order." She said and went to back to her book.

I picked myself up and walked to the sock room with my fist shaking.

Once I got there I closed the door oh so softly.

I leaned again the door and

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" My hands were trying to yank out my hair.

_That bitch, she uses me!_

_She has no heart!_

_I take so much shit from her. Grrrrrr.  
_

_I should have killed that cat when she was on vacation!_

" Michiko-san we have customers!" Keiko yelled in a singsong voice.

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out._

_I hate my life._

I sluggishly walked out the door to the main counter.

There was 15 people in the line that reached the cash register.

I walked over and greeted the man with a fake smile.

" Is that all for you today Sir?"

* * *

Only 15 minutes and than I could lock up and leave.

I didn't have any headaches today which wasn't right.

With that torture scene this morning, I was waiting for a big one.

There was only two people left in the store with me.

Keiko went home two hours ago leaving me again with work.

She said she had to go make dinner for the family.

I knew she wanted to leave and go home to read because I know Keiko doesn't cook.

Her kids told me their Dad cooks for them because when their mom cooks, they feel sick the next day.

It was a long day and I was feeling the results.

I felt like sleeping at the front desk and screw walking to the tea shop.

But I couldn't.

I had dinner plans.

It was mine and Gai's traditional Friday night dinner.

We would meet at the tea shop and than head on to a restaurant or his or my place.

We would switch every week who picks dinner.

It was Gai's turn this week.

If things were to be the same on Gai's turn tonight, I would be eating at his place.

_Once I get to his place, I'm violating his couch for a good nap._

Being pulled out of my thoughts, one of the guys was at the counter ready to check out.

" Hello, how as your night been?" I said playing the good employee.

" Fine." said the old man.

" Your total is 970 yen."

He paid me and got his change back.

" Here you go, have a nice night."

He left the store.

Now I had one more customer so I began to close.

I toke off my glasses because I still haven't adjusted to the feeling yet and cautiously walked around the store closing the windows and blinds.

It was now closing time and that customer was still here.

I was done with my closing routine and back at the counter.

" Sir we are closing so would you please bring your books to the register to check out." I yelled out so he could hear.

Not long a figure ( note:I don't have my glasses on) came up to the counter.

" Do you have an order for Icha Icha Paradise under Kakashi Hatake."

I was a good thing I didn't see him or else I would be advertising the color red on my face.

The sound of his voice made me want to melt.

My legs wanted to be jell-o but I locked them to avoid that.

" Aaa ya, let me check." I yawn it out.

He trailed me to the stock room where a copy of Icha Icha Paradise would be at.

As I was looking for a copy, I heard the door shut and was thrown to the wall.

He held my wrists over my head.

He was now hovering over me and had that coal eye looking at me.

Next I felt his lips touch mine with a gentle force.

I could feel his real lips because his mask was down.

His hands slid to my neck to be pushed against him and I weaved my hands threw his gray locks.

**A/N:JOKING**

He waited outside the room for me.

I found it and walked to the front.

Or so I thought... instead I walked into a bookshelf and landed on the floor.

" You okay?" I heard him ask above me.

" Ya I'll be fine."

He stuck a hand out to help me but I didn't see it.

I got up by myself and tried to make it to the front.

" Can you see alright?" he asked me.

" I thought I could see fine because I did when I was closing the blinds but I guess not." I told the truth.

_Do I really need glasses that bad?_

_I never had this problem._

" Here let me show you to the front." he grabbed my hand and lead me to the front.

Hopefully he didn't have eyes in the back of his head or he would have seen my glowing smile.

I got around to the register to ring him up.

" You should go to an eye doctor to get your eyes checked out." he said to me with a shade of concern.

" I just got glasses but I'm having some time adjusting to the feeling." I said and toke the money he handed me.

I was about to bag his book when

" I can just take it."

I handed him his book with the receipt.

" Thank you, have a goodnight." I said to him.

" You too." and left the store.

I went under the counter to put on my glasses and let out a girlish squeal.

_This job is totally worth it._

Turning off all the lights and grabbing my belongings I head out the door to the tea shop.

* * *

As I got near the tea house, I notice Gai was waiting outside looking for me.

His eyes spotted me, he yelled " OYE! Mi-chan!" and waved his hand.

Even with my glasses on, he thought I couldn't see him.

" Hey Gai." I said with a smile.

I was more happier now that I saw Kakashi again.

" What are you going to cook tonight?" I asked.

" I thought it was your turn?"

" I remembered it was your night to pick dinner."

We walked wherever our feet lead us into the mass of civilians.

" Let's go get Kare raisu." he said and lead the way.

Gai loved Kare raisu or curry and rice.

Every other Friday I would eat kare raisu or spicy food because Gai would cook it.

We got settled down in our table and ordered our food.

" So how's your week been?" I started the conversation.

" Fulfilled now that I get to see your lovely face." he said while taking both of my hands.

This how it was every time we would go out.

He would try to display us as a couple.

If a guy looked at me, he would act up and threaten him.

It was useless to tell him that we're just friends.

Either he was ignoring me when I talked about the subject or he was brainwashed on having a his mind set to make me his girl.

Whatever the case was, I learn to handle it my own ways.

I outwardly sighed and retrieve my hands from his callous ones.

" No seriously, how was your week?" I asked again and taking a sip of my tea.

" Very long, I was given more missions than usual."

" Where did you go?"

" The Grass Country."

" What was it like there?"

" Same as here."

We ate our dinner and continued to talk until Gai was acting funny.

" Michiko there something I need to ask you for?" he said with a blush adorn on his face.

_This can't be good._

" What is it?"

" You are the only woman who has been able to tolerate me besides my mom. You treated me like most have not: a person, a friend, and a close companion."

_Oh crud, I think I know what he going to say._

_I don't have the backbone to hurt him nor give him the wrong impression._

" Mi-chan, I mean Yoshida Michiko will you do me the horn of..."

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Don't say it Gai!_

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- evil laugh

I strike again. Though most of you think that Gai is going to pop the question but you never know?

I love the power of being able to manipulate the story.

This chapter didn't turn out as bad as I thought.

Hope you agree too.

- Ocellus


	8. Chocolate Vanilla Swirl

* * *

Hello kitties.

I want to give a Thanks to everyone who gave reviews and say sorry I didn't reply back.

Maybe this will make it up.

Here's chapter 8 of _What's Next._

Enjoy!

* * *

...KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WE MEET AGAIN!" Gai shouted and got up from his seat.

" Huh?" I said with my eyes blinking rapidly.

Again Gai snatched my hands and cupped them into his callous ones.

He looked me in the face, hard and straight with those big black eyes.

" Mi-chan, I'll win this match to show you my dedication and devotion."

" Uhhhh..." I was still in a daze from the anxiety attack he gave me.

" I'll be back to show you my love!"

After that, Gai stormed out of the resturant to get his opponent leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Now was my chance, so I quickly got out of my seat to go home.

It wasn't that I didn't want Kakashi to see me with Gai and get the wrong impression.

Actually, that's correct, I didn't want Kakashi to see me with Gai and think we are in a relationship.

Plus, I wasn't up to denying Gai's 'important question' and making a scene.

My body couldn't take that much stress and I wouldn't have enough time to come up with excuses.

The best thing to do was to let Gai have his miniature ego boosting tournament without me there to watch.

It may sound rude and low to ditch him but Gai is forgiving and magnanimous.

I paid the waitress at the register and asked her to tell my friend with the bowl cut that I wasn't feeling well.

As I was exiting out the resturant, I heard Gai come and picked up my pace so he won't see me leave.

My route home had changed since I moved to a new apartment complex.

When the Nara family left, to go back to their home on the ranch, I decided to get a new place.

The 6 year old Shikamaru had the toughest time letting me go.

Just over a year and the boy started to cling to me like a koala bear.

In time he got over it and was happy to see me every week for shogi.

But I didn't no longer care about the apartment I was living in because of it's lack of necessities.

That's why I moved three years ago.

Gai helped me search for the close-to-perfect housing.

I had to make sure there was a bathroom with a shower, kitchen, and bedroom.

Well, basically everything that was absent in my old apartment.

Our hard quest paid off after 4 months of searching.

It was still in the city yet further outback of the village and 25 minutes away from the bookstore.

I got the better in of the string because it was a very low-key and laid-back part of the down and it had a balcony that was in the living room.

I was settled in less than a week due to the little belongs I had and noticed I needed more than just clothes and bath supplies.

Over the three years, I got what I needed: a bed, couch, kitchen appliances, lights, and etc.

With Gai's natural talent in home decorating and sewing, my apartment felt began to give off that home atmosphere.

Also I learned that he makes his trademark green jumpsuit.

He says that the fabric is the only type of material that can stand up to the friction he makes when he's in action.

I didn't believe him and said prove it.

Let's just say that I never seen someone start a fire with their legs.

Gai was the first to open my eyes on that topic.

I let out a yawn as I was walking up the stairs to my apartment.

There was a total of 2 levels in the complex and I happen to be at the top.

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, I KNOW YOU WENT OUT WITH HER AGAIN!"

_This must be the start of their monthly anger release therapy or arguments._

Sometime near the beginning of every month, those two will try to ripe each others throats out.

I would listen to them every night exchange those classic words people use when they're upset.

" I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU BABY GIRL, YOU BOTH LOOK THE SAME! "

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, ME AND HER LOOK NOTHING A LIKE!"

" YOUR BOTH TWINS! EVERYTHING IS THE SAME FROM YOUR BREAST TO YOUR ASS!"

" You saying I'm full like her!" she said in a sweet voice.

See my two neighbors never had understood what a 'monogamous relationship' meant.

One of them would be cheating on the other one week while the other would do the same thing for revenge the next week.

" Baby you know your the only girl for me. No one take your place." he said while hold her hips and kissing her.

And they would make up by having a 'fun night' that everyone in the complex could hear.

I finally reached my door to unlock it and saw a shadow near me from my peripheral vision.

" Hey Michiko you want some company tonight?" said my neighbor.

My key finally unlocked my door and I walked in.

" You look like you..

I cut hum off by slamming the door in his face and rested my back against it to hear more screaming from outside.

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" she yelled at him.

" WHAT DID I DO?"

" YOU WERE HITTING ON HER!"

Taking off my shoes and throwing my bag on the ground, I moved to my bedroom.

I walked away from the room to get ready for a nice long soothing shower.

Once in the bathroom I locked the door and walked over to turn the shower on.

As I was undressing, I forgot I was wearing my bracelets.

I must have forgot I had them on today because it felt like I didn't have them on.

I toke my left hand to take a bracelet off on my right wrist and saw a blue energy flowing back and forth from my wrist to the bracelet making a blue shield around my hand.

I quickly put the bracelet back to where it was (my wrist) and paused for a sec.

_What the heck?_

Again I reached over to take the bracelet off and saw the blue energy flow again to the bracelet from my wrist creating that hollow blue cover around my hand.

When the bracelet was off it was glowing blue.

_Could that be my chakra?_

_Why would my chakra be on the bracelet?_

More questions popped in my mind as the bracelet was dimming and eventually turning back to a normal bracelet again.

I turned to look at my wrist and saw two pinhead size black dots: one on my pinky's side and the other on my thumb's side.

_Did the blue energy came out of these holes?_

_That's my chakra!_

I could feel it was my chakra leaking out of the dots.

I repeated the same steps when taking off the other bracelets and had the same results.

Like my right wrist, my left wrist had the same dots on the same place.

I didn't touch the bracelets because I thought they would hurt me, so I went to take my shower.

Through out the shower I couldn't help but pay close attention to my wrist.

The chakra had stop leaking out but the holes where still there.

The holes didn't hurt nor did the skin around it but I didn't stop worrying about it.

After drying off and getting ready for bed, I reached over with anticipation to read my new book.

I was dying to know what was so great about it so I borrowed a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

My alarm went off which I ignored tell I was near my breaking point where I wanted to throw it out the window.

Not that it was annoying but my head was so sensitive this morning.

The sun shinning throw my window made it worse and caused me to react by burying my body further underneath the blue sheets.

I outwardly groaned as I dragged myself from my warm cocoon and the pulsing pain on the right side of my head.

Than I realized it was Saturday

That meant had I didn't have to go to work today.

_Perfect._

_Just the way I wanted to enjoy my day off, is with a headache._

But still I had things to do.

I got up to do my morning jog.

As I was changing into my sweats, I saw the pinhead dots where still on my wrists.

_Should I put back on the bracelets?_

It was as if I my body needed the bracelets because I couldn't stop looking at them.

_Did they cause these holes to appear on my skin?  
_

When I was finished putting on my jogging outfit, tying up my hair in a messy ponytail, and locking the door, I began my morning tour of the city.

I stayed on the outer edge since there was no need to go in the city.

I stared to recognize the scenery before me and put up my hood so he won't see me.

Yes I could be labeled as shy, sometimes, but looking at the real life figure is so much different from a drawing.

I now had a view of him looking down at the stone and possibly mentally chiding himself about the past .

The wind decided to play a trick on me and blew my hood down right when I reached the K.I.A. stone.

_No, he going to know I'm that girl from the bookstore and think I'm a stalker!_

_I'm screwed!_

" Ohayo" Kakashi said as a friendly greeting with a wave.

_He didn't notice me?_

_How could that be?_

_I'm wearing my normal clothes on my jog and my glasses, that's it._

_Nothing about me changed over night._

I left my hood down and turn to see him looking in my direction.

My inner self was screaming so loud that the heavens could even hear.

But my face didn't show a trace of nervousness as I left it blank.

" Ohayo" I said back with a smile and continued on with my jog.

I was some what disappointed that he didn't remember me but I wasn't wearing my glasses when I meet him, yesterday.

I immediately stop near a tree to regain my breathe because the pain was coming back stronger.

The pulsation was in my right temple was moving so fast that I thought it would explode.

My back was against the tree in the shade while my hand was feeling the vein pumping blood to my head.

5 minutes passed and the pain continued but wasn't to intense.

I reached the apartment and started to get cleaned up for the day.

Wrapping a silver towel around my midsection, I left my bathroom to find Gai in the living room.

" Ohayo Gai, when did you get here?"

Apparently he was focusing all his attention on one of my magazines because he jumped from where he was sitting and looked around to find me in a towel.

His face, like most people embarrassed, was red.

When I got my apartment, Gai would every now and than pop up in my living room.

He than would go on and say that leaving my balcony door unlock was unsafe and welcoming to unwanted guest.

There was a coincidence in his speech.

" While your still coming up with an answer, I'll be getting dressed." I told him and went to my room.

Later I walked out of my bedroom in navy blue shorts, a white shirt, and a towel wrapped around my head and moved towards the kitchen but stopped to mess up Gai's hair affectionately.

He got the idea and grabbed a seat on a stool under the little bar that was connected to the kitchen.

" So what are you up to?" asked him and boiled some water for tea.

" What happen to you last night?" he said while pounding his fist on the counter.

He outburst were not helping my headache going away but what cold you expect from the hotblooded buffoon.

" Didn't the waitress tell you I wasn't feeling to good?" I asked him while leaning over the bar.

His right hand went under his chin and appeared to be lost in thought.

" No I don't recall."

I think an anime sweat drop slide down the back of my head.

" Okay, I didn't feel good last night so I left." I said to him.

" Mi-chan, I wanted you to see me win against Kakashi Hatake. The score is now 40 to 39." he said with enthusiasm.

" I bet it was a breathe taking fight."

" It was indeed!" he said and made a victory fist.

The kettle whistled while I was getting the cups and tea out out of the cupboard.

" Mi-chan about last night, I had a question to ask you."

My grip on a cup loosen and caused it to break on the floor.

" What was that?" at that I went down to pick up the pieces.

" Do you want me to help?" he said while walking over to the kitchen.

" No! I got it."

He went back over to his seat and watched me.

After picking up the ceramic shards, I turn off the heat and poured the water into the cups.

He was fiddling with his fringes and looking at the ground.

" I wanted to ask you...well you been the most...

As he was trying to come up with the right words, I was taking the towel of my head and walking to the bathroom.

" MI-CHAN YOU HAIR?" Gai shouted.

" What about it?" I said from the dark bathroom

When I turned on the light and looked in the mirror, I froze.

There was white streaks in my brown hair.

My hair color now could be best described as chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream.

" Wha..." I looked at my hair and held it.

This was too much for me to handle.

First I get killer headaches, second my vision weakens, thirdly I get holes in my wrist that leak chakra, and finally my hair turning white!

_What's next it's is going to fall out?_

This would be topped off if Gai ask me to marry him.

But instead of screaming, I fell to my knees and cried.

" Mi-chan. Mi-chan are you okay?" I could hear Gai coming towards the bathroom.

My hands were covering my eyes and my knees were pulled into my chest.

There was so much happening to me that I came to the terms that I didn't have control over my body.

Gai sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way.

For an idiot, Gai can be very thoughtful and sensitive at times.

" Mi-chan you look very pretty even with white in your hair." Gai said and looked a me.

I glanced up to see Gai's eyes fixed on me.

" It's not that, it's just I'm going through a hard time." I said with a smile

At that Gai pulled me closer to him and rubbed my arm.

" You know I'm here to help."

" Ya, I know."

I don't remember how long I stayed next to Gai in my bathroom, leaning against the wall or how long my head was resting on his shoulder but I didn't care.

He was there for providing relief which I willing toke.

We got back to the kitchen to drink the cold tea and talked about his missions.

Also a young boy he wanted to train (Lee).

" Michiko, I wanted to ask you, will you be my...

He couldn't help but divert eyes to the ground and fiddle with his fingers.

"...ASSISTANT IN TEACHING MY FUTURE GENIN?"

I couldn't suppress my laugh and earned a funny look from the Bruce Lee wannabe.

_He wanted me to be his assistant and I got worked up for nothing._

" What's so funny?" he exclaimed.

" Nothing."

" Will you?"

Of course I knew who his team would consist of and was wanting to work with them.

I just wasn't sure what my life would be like in the next couple of years.

Would I still be working at _The Pink Bookstore?_

Would I be put in a hospital if my body attack itself?

I didn't know, so the only thing I could say is

" I'll do my best to help out."

The rest of the day Gai and I went walking around town enjoying each others company.

It made me not think of my recent recent hair due.

* * *

I was now in my linen sanctuary (my bed) enjoying Icha Icha Paradise and trying ignore a throbbing vein on the side of my head.

The book was obviously written for men because it had the likings a man preferred.

It was more hardcore than the book I was reading that Keiko suggested.

Why I continued to read was that Jiraiya was a good writer and the lemon scenes were the best.

It was not trashy but still very descriptive.

I would every now and than glance at the bracelets.

I put my book on the nightstand and walked over to them.

Once they were on my headache disappeared.

" Might as well wear them." I said to myself.

I made my way back over to my bed and continued on with a steamy part in the book.

It was hard not to imagine a 'certain someone' and I doing these 'certain scenes' a I kept on reading the book.

* * *

So how did it turned out?

Personally I thought it was a bit weak.

I don't know when I will update the next chapter because school will be starting in almost a week and I have to get ready.

I hate the end of August.

- Ocellus


	9. Lacy bras and frilly thongs

My walk to the store was nerve ending. It wasn't that people were staring at me, or that I was catching their attention. I was nervous to how Keiko would react once I enter in the store. Knowing her, I will be attack with inane questions that only a child would ask. But that's Keiko: an overgrown adolescent with the mulberry hair. Best be prepared for the worst or in this case the unexpected. That's why I wore a hat today!

After stopping in a store for less than ten minutes to pick up an apple and tea, I quickly went back on my way to work munching on a delicious juicy Fuji apple. Yummy.

_Calm down, it's just another day at work._ I told myself while chewing.

_ I shouldn't be worrying. She will be coming later on in the day...or not._

_Even so, she isn't that observant to notice what I'm wearing.  
_

Casual I unlock the front door and started to get ready for the day: sort books that people didn't want when they came up to buy, feed Momo, open up the blinds, turn the sign around that says 'open,' turn on the register, look through the mail, and etc. Just the typical things I needed to do. The bell hanging above the door rang signaling a presence coming in.

" GOOD MORNING!" She shouted inside the store causing me to drop everything in my hands.

" Morn-

" How's my Princess Momo kitty doing this morning?" Keiko hunched down to spoil her cat with words of love that the animal couldn't understand.

" Who's my little sugar baby? You are. That's right, Momo is!" She cooed to her fluffy ball of joy as she began to hug and pet affectionately, too affectionately.

" Good morning Keiko." I said the second time with a little louder volume in my voice.

" Oh, Morning Michiko." She said with her back to me and began walking away to her office.

_I swear that woman is bipolar._

She abruptly stop her stroll as if I said that out loud_._

" Did you say something?" She turned her body half away around with Momo hanging out of her arms.

" No! ahhh." A sweat drop was sliding down the side of my head.

_That was close._

" You look different, did you get a lip wax or something because that mustache of yours looks gone." She leaned over the counter to check out my lip.

_What? I don't have a mustache. She just yanking my chain!  
_

" Nope, still there. But that there is something strange about you today, I can smell it." She started to sniff at me like a trained German Shepard looking for crack.

" I just wanted to wear a hat today. Maybe that's what your trying to point out?" I gave her some of the truth. Quickly I traced my tongue on my upper lip to check for fuzzies.

" No that's not it. Wait, why are you wearing a hat? You never wear a hat." She marched around the inside of the counter to look me up and down.

" I just felt like it." I went back to looking through the mail.

" Your lying. Why don't you take it off." Her with Momo hanging out of her arms came near me.

" No thanks, I'm a little cold."

" It's perfect in here. Take it off, unless your hiding something?"

" No, I'm fine."

There was a pause for a minute when...

" TAKE IT OFF!" She flung Momo and jumped me but landed on the ground.

I tried to run away but she caught my ankle.

" GET OFF OF ME!" We were on the wrestling each other.

" TAKE IT OFF!"

" LET GO OF MY HEAD!" I pushed my foot in her face.

" TAKE IT OFF!" Keiko moved it aside her head.

Some how she was on top of my back and got a hold of my hat than yanked it off of my now sore head.

" HA, you.. Oh kami what happen, you look like a brown skunk." She impulsively spoke.

" Thanks, I know that if I'm ever feeling down, I can always go to you for encouragement." I snatched my hat back and shoved it on my head to hide my brown and white hair.

" It wasn't supposed to be taken that way. What I meant to say was you look like a cute skunk."

" Skunks aren't cute." I declared.

" Ya but only you can be a cute skunk." She said in a sugary voice.

" Are you trying to cheer me up because you doing a great job at it." It was intended to be sarcastic.

" Really, my daughter doesn't think that." Her eyes sparkled with her poor display of trying to be bashful.

_Your daughter happens to be more mature than you._

" Leave your hat off."

" No, I really don't feel like it."

" Common its not that bad."

" Okay." I removed the blue cap and placed on the table.

" Hmhpfpmh." She tried to contain her laughter with the lest bit of effort.

" It's not that funny." I said to lame excuse for an adult who was chuckling at my new hair just to tick me off.

" I beg to differ, your hair dresser left the bleach in to long." Now she was on the ground in fetal position laughing hysterically.

" First I don't have a hair stylist, and second it was this way when I woke up." My voice was aiming to the ground.

" Like you can wake up with that!"

" Your a jerk, you know that."

" Correction, I like to be called a bitch. Jerk is more masculine, Bitch has a stronger feminine tone to it."

" Whatever."

" From this angle you look really cute as in the kawaii cute, not as in big boobs and sparkles cute."

" What are you trying to get across?"

" I love you." She was playing me.

"..."

I moved myself away to the other half of the building to find a book to read.

" Don't deny your irrepressible feelings for me, Michiko. I know you want me. Those hungry brilliant orbs of yours tell me so."

" Take me now you vixen. I can't delay this burning sensation anymore." She wouldn't can it.

After finding a decent and yet mild steamy book, I sat down at a table and locked my eyes to the book. I couldn't manage to concentrate on it though. All my devoted attention was aimed on what happen last night. Looking down at my wrist instead of at the book, those two little dots where still there. But the blue energy was not leaking out. It had to be chakra. To be on the safe side I wore my bracelets. So far so good, I haven't had any headaches. Still those emotions of fear and uncertainty wouldn't be mollified unless everything was to be figured out. But all of these signs have to be connected to something: The headaches, the chakra, my hair turning white, they just have to be.

Best find something to help it. My best bet would have to be the library. They have to have some sort of medical references that could give me some pointers. If not than I could always go back to see Ibiki...or not.

_Now that I was able to get that problem out of the way, back to Anju and Fudo's love scene. Yay for lemons!  
_

" Oh Michiko." Keiko called for me as if I was her dog.

" Yes Keiko?" I said with a sigh.

" Dear, I feel really bad about teasing you. Why don't you take this money and go buy something." She stuck her hand full of money in front of my face.

" Okay." I could care less now if she was trying to do something to me.

" If I was you I would check out this lingerie story. My sister-in-law owns it. She is having a sale."

" Alright." Why not, a girl can never have too much goodies for her goodies.

* * *

So I'm starring at a moon face woman who told me she was Keiko's sister-in-law but I prefer to call her the tanuki. She was a jolly and round lady with brown hair just like the mystical Japanese raccoon spirit.

" So YOUR Michiko, Keiko told me you would be stopping by today! Isn't she just a HOOT?" She laughed causing her body to undulate as well as the measuring tape around her neck.

" Ya she is a crazy nut."

" AHAHAHAH. Ah, we are going to have a great time. Now would you please come with me." We were in a private room that had a semi-circle mirror set and a long table covered in lace, ribbons, bras, corsets, types of underwear, and a sewing machine.

" I already know my sizes. I just want a new set of undies and a bra."

" Sweetheart I know what you need, now take off your clothes and step on the platform." She closed the door behind us.

" Excuse me?"

" I'm gonna measure you. Keiko wanted me to pick out certain motifs for tonight." She chuckled again.

" What's going on tonight?" I toke of my shirt and pants.

" Don't act naive honey, she send you over here to get outfits for the shooting." Seriously, did this woman had to laugh every time she said a sentence.

" What shooting?" By socks and shoes were added to the pile of discarded clothing.

" Your funny, you'll be modeling for Keiko's new project."

_That skank, I knew she was up to something!_

" Could you possibly refresh my memory on what Keiko project is."

" Why sure, Keiko wanted you to come over here to try on some outfits and later on go back to the store to get your photos taken for her pin-up cards." Said the tanuki without a lau- wait, wait

" HAHAHAH." There it was.

" Dear, before we get started, I need you to take of the hat. The hair is a part of the whole deal." That laugh popped out of her sphere like body.

My hat was thrown over to my shoes.

" Okay so will you please lift up your arms." Did as I was told.

" Average." She wiped out a pen and pad to take notes.

" What?"

" You have an average bust."

" MY. You have wide hips."

" Is that good?"

" It depends. Wide hips are an advantage for carrying children. Some men like them." I wanted to choke her throat just so that laugh wouldn't come out.

" Great." I said under my breathe.

" Waist is a little heavy."

_Watch it chipmunk!_

She finished up with the other areas and out the door she went with her pad_. _In a blink of an eye she was back with a load of colorful lingerie.

_This is gonna take a while.

* * *

_

I walked out of the store with my hands full of bags and trying to wave bye to everyone in the store. They all had smiles on their faces.

_That was frickin expensive. That nearly cost me all the money Keiko gave me plus some of mine. And about that, I most definably won't be going back to work or there. How could that no-good-for-nothing think that I would be okay in modeling for her and her frickin pinup cards. If that's the way she think she can control me, than I have new plans for her. Wait tell tomorrow, i'll get her back. I'll-_

My bags went flying in the air causing lacy bras and frilly thongs to rain down upon the area I was now laying on. Some jerk who probably had their nose stuck in a book crashed into me because a Icha Icha Paradise was in my veiw.

" Could this day get any worse!" I screamed as a push up black and cream push up bra landed on my head. I was about to yank out my hair.

" Are you okay?" a familiar deep voice spoke up from behind me.

I turn my body around to be face with the last man I wanted to see at the moment. All I could do was grunt and lower my head to look away from him. He advanced closer to me but I began to pick up varies sexy undies and trowing them in a bag nearest to me while trying to hold back tears.

_I hate my life._

" Uh sorry about that, are you okay?" Yep, it was the silver hair scarecrow I long to encounter but not like this.

" Do I look okay?" My eyes were watery and voice cracking. I threw the bra that was on my head to a random person passing by.

" Well you-

" Am I being punished? Because this is a fantastic joke to play on somebody, you know? First off I get mauled by my psychotic manager who thinks it's funny to laugh and play pranks on me. Secondly she thinks that all that trauma she puts on me can be absolved by giving me money. And so I'm some sort of puppet she can play with? Whose life doesn't matter and be easily manipulated. Its her who has caused me to have a midlife crisis and I'm not even thirty!" It all came out.

" Or is it that fact that ever since I moved here I been getting bad shit shoved in my face." I pulled off my hat unaware since I was trying to pull on my hair.

I guess it was taking him time to absorb my verbal breakdown because he wasn't responding.

" This would be complete if my hair became fully white."

" I don't mean to be a bearer of bad news but it is." He stated with a little emotion.

" Wha? Please tell me your lying?"

" No, I'm not." He set a bag full of clothes next to me.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

" Thanks." Considering how long I was on my knees, they some how didn't ache.

" Are you sure your okay?" Kakashi looked down at me with that one obsidian eye of his.

" Ya, I'll be fine. It's my life has been like a jagged wave." I rubbed the bridge of my nose, pushing up my glasses as my legs moved off the ground.

" It can happen." He said so casually.

" But I don't want it to. I just want to...never mind." trying to stop myself from spilling my life story onto him.

" Don't think of me as a pervert but what are you doing with all this expensive lingerie?" He began to put folded underwear in a bag.

_I forgot about that. Wait, his touching my underwear! Oh God, this the close I'll get to having sex with him. I'm never gonna wash them.  
_

" Hello, anyone their?" He was close enough to make a tint of pink magically appear on my face.

" Wha, oh ya, sorry about that ehhh."_ Don't blush! Kill the blush. Your not blushing. Frick, I am blushing. _

" You didn't bang your head when you fell did you?" He was about to place his hand on my head but with good timing I moved away quickly.

" Oh no, I have a lot going through my mind. You don't have to pick those up, I can do that." _Actually help yourself, this basically the highlight of my life._

" Nonsense, it's the least I can do for running into you."

" Okay." _Is that all I can say, come on flirt._ _Damnt flirt! You could have said 'You can pay me back at your place.' or 'In return I'll model your favorite.' I'm never gonna have a life.  
_

" You didn't answer my question?"

" What was your question?"

" Why do have so much lingerie? It seems like you almost bought out the store."

" Well, you see um... eh... I have a couple of friends who are getting married. I decided to go buy them a gift or two since I had a coupon from there." _Please fall for my lame excuse._

" They must be your best friends because this stuff doesn't come cheap."

_Whoa, whoa how would he know that? Don't say you have a girlfriend.  
_

" I had a mission that dealt with buying a gift for a client's wife." As if he heard me, he quickly commented back.

" Sure, sure."

" It's true, I had to pull money out of my own wallet to help pay for it."

" And you never got to see her in it." How that escaped, I don't know.

" What?" He stopped abruptly.

" Nothing." I wanted to slap myself.

" No, what did you say?"

" Was it for her birthday?"

" Ya it was. I could have sworn you didn't say that."

" Then what did it sound like?"

" I think you said 'And you never got to see her in it.' Am i right?"

" I think I have everything here. Thank you er... what's your name?"

" Hatake, Kakashi. And you?"

" Michiko."

" Are you sure we haven't meet. You look very familiar."

" MICHIKO!" a very loud voice called my name.

" Sorry I probably need to go now. It was nice meeting you Hatake-san" with that I ran to the source of the bombastic voice not knowing if he said good-bye or lingered at my departure, like I hoped he would.

* * *

Sorry it's short but at least I updated! '^_^


End file.
